


【授翻】Not Quite

by SuFeng2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everybody Lives, From Sex to Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 这场战争已经彻底的，完全的结束了，但如果说 Severus Snape 现在很受欢迎就有些言过其实了,被勉强容忍这个说法似乎才更准确。虽然Sirius Black 没什么想要回应的但是他还是回来了，而且是的，他所做的就像你想的那样。还要说的是，是的，他们依旧讨厌彼此，非常感谢, 这只是一个方便的安排而不是任何人的责任，这里真的没什么需要过度解读的东西。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314115) by [Threadbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threadbear/pseuds/Threadbear). 
  * A translation of [Not Quite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314115) by [Threadbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threadbear/pseuds/Threadbear). 



他以他自己的方式缅怀了他的死亡。他从未喜欢过他但他也不喜欢这个消息只是又一个他不能阻止的死亡，只是他们其中的一个，一个同辈。他和自己同龄，他们当时都算不上老。或许也就是三十出头。

但即使是在这么多年之后，这消息仍然让他如鲠在喉。他已经习惯了他再也见不到他的认知。用他自己的说法来说就是,那个瘦削，虚弱又恐惧的男孩已经和他一起死了。他不想再看见那个男孩，当然也不想再看见Sirius Black。

是Potter注定了他们能够再次相见。那个拥有着他从不能忽视的眼睛的 Potter 。那个给他塑造了一个他从未有过的英雄形象，那个该死的毫不犹豫就原谅了他的Potter，一个人要怎样才能拒绝这种事情。总有一天他要抽出时间去纠正Potter 。你还记得你以前讨厌的那个人吗？他会说，我仍然是那个人，我从未改变，我不是任何人的英雄。但是由于某些原因，他从未这么做过。他已经习惯了不再孤单的感觉。

他告诉他，你死了之后我才更喜欢你，而Black笑着说，我们终于有共同点了，就在那一瞬间，他为他感到难过。这是他的第一个错误。然后他意识到他自己错了，死人才不会这么混蛋【注1】。至少在他的认知里不会。  
  
他没浪费多少时间就让Snape上了他的床。他为什么要浪费时间呢？他在他活着的时候就已经浪费的足够多了。他已经受够了孤独，而Snape看起来就像他自己一样孤独。可能就和其他人一样，他自己可能并不是很在乎对方是谁。再者，可以这么说，他知道这个男人能够守口如瓶。

Sirius把他的身体钉在厨房的操作台边，像一个恋人一样凑到他的耳边低语，告诉他他仍然是个丑陋的婊子。但这似乎只能逗乐他，他残忍地嘲笑他，而这让想要做那个控制全场的人的Sirius感到渺小。这就是他们的相处方式。

他没说的是他喜欢这个。他喜欢他的丑陋，他太小的嘴，他常常被人嘲笑的大鼻子，他总是沾到墨水的手指和上面脏兮兮的指甲。这些日常的漂亮细节让他的浑身发麻。

他跪下好掩饰自己脸上的傻笑，又或者他只是想要跪下，想要去感受除了他总是感受到的无休止的无聊之外的一些东西。他知道Snape为什么看不起他，因为物质，因为他除了在房间中踱步就是抽过多的烟又或者是喝太多的酒去度过每一天的时光。还有，他觉得这些让他自己比以前的自己更好，反正他要这么做就是了。

  
他收到了一些仇恨邮件，这其中有一系列充满了令人惊讶的丰富想象力。这些邮件来自那些为了Dumbledore而责备他的, 那些失去了挚爱的人和只是想有一些人能够追究责任的人。他不能说他们真的有错。他自己都不能那么轻易地原谅自己。他也会收到死亡威胁，而那些他真的有认真考虑过回复：做到它吧。他把这些当作消遣。当然，没告诉任何人。

和Black在一起的事情显然让他分心，而这不是他想要的。他到底为什么要和Black在一起？每次他想这就是结束了，但每次都不是结束。为什么不呢？是自我憎恨吗？他们的邂逅绝对称不上令人愉快。激烈？是的。令人兴奋？当然，没错，这很明显。但是爱？愉悦？满足？和Black？是谁把他看成一个可以压扁的蝼蚁？是谁每次都变着法地告诉他他长得很丑？所以当然不。但是梅林啊，如果他真的执着于此，那么自我毁灭就简单的多了。

Black传信给他让他星期五去，而他去是因为他有些事情必须要做。他进屋，而后在厨房发现了Black。

“梅林啊Snape,你在这儿做什么？我刚有一瞬间以为我家有个食尸鬼呢。” Black 说。

“Well，我显然不是为了你那动人而又巧妙的措辞才来这里的，Black——” 

“但随后我想到，抓着食尸鬼显然不会这么黏糊糊的。” 他笑得像个孩子，而Severus叹了口气。

“是你让我来这里的，如果你还记得的话，还是你吸了太多你藏在面包箱后面的东西？”

“是我让你来的吗？我一定是磕high了。”

“Black，距离我离开还有大约三秒的时间，如果你不想我这么做的话，我建议你说实话。”一个色厉内荏的威胁，考虑到整晚都有要下雪的预兆，他不想再出去了。

“好了，好了，别这么敏感易怒，是的我记得是我让你来的你这个讨厌鬼，这实际上不过是一个小时前的事情。你那糟糕的屁股是有了更好的待遇还是什么？”

“注意你的言辞，Black。”他说着为面前人拂开了挡在脸前的一缕发丝，他试图表现的居高临下，但实际上做出来的动作只能够被解读出温柔的意味来，“可能会有人认为你在乎。”

“值得怀疑。” Sirius心不在焉地说，并且开始解Snape的夹克纽扣。

Snape拍开了他的手：“你认为我会让你再做那件事？在这里？自从上次之后我的背还疼着呢。你以为我是什么年纪？”

Black又咧着嘴笑起来：“我没想到你知道我的面包箱”他说。

Severus在次日清晨悄悄离开了,即使是在正常情况下他也不会留下来。他告诉自己，当他醒来，他就不必留在那里。下一次他一定会结束这一切，然后他会享受那个时候Black脸上的表情。

之后，Sirius不知道是什么激励了他，但在一个星期六的清晨，当Snape坐在他的厨房里一边看报一边喝咖啡的时候，Sirius说：“下周末我会去小屋。” 

“好。” Snape头都没从他的报纸里抬起来地回道。

“那儿，那儿有很多房间。”他尝试道。

“很好。” 他放下了手中的报纸，“Black，如果你想突显你是一个游手好闲的富人的事实，这是完全没必要的。你拥有不止一处相当大的房产的事实对我来说无关紧要。事实上，不管你相信不相信，我根本没必要知道你的周末旅行——”

“Snape!我在试着邀请你和我一起去，你这该死的臭饼干。” 尽管在此刻他已经彻底后悔发出邀请了。

Snape看着他就像他是在建议他们两个一起抽点Sirius的大麻然后去抢劫古灵阁：“为什么？”

“我不知道，我想我可能愚蠢地认为我们可能会享受这次旅行。”

“享受。我们。一起。Black你感觉还好吗？”

“忘了它吧。这就是个愚蠢的想法。”

“我们会做什么？”

“我说了忘了它。”

“好。”

“好？”

“好，我会跟你去。如果这是你想要的。”

“这很明显。” Sirius说，“虽然我完全不知道为什么。”  
  
小屋, 事实证明，对他们两个来说实在是太小了。大约三个半小时后，他俩开始对彼此感到恶心，但是天气实在是太恶劣了，他们无处可去，于是他们只好开始互相抨击，哪怕只是为了打发时间。显然他的一切言行都是精心谋划过，专门用来激怒Snape的。Sirius吃了个苹果, _你一定要吃的这么大声吗Black？_ 他说。他给自己倒了杯酒，Snape挑起了一边的眉毛。他尝试着开始一段对话，而这会导致一声深深的，沮丧的叹息。出于绝望，Sirius走到了阳台上，他站在细雨蒙蒙中，并试着抽一支烟。但外面实在是太冷了，所以他没能撑多久。对此，Snape当然会让他知道他有多蠢。 _闭嘴。_ 他机智地告诉他，并脱下了湿透的毛衣。

“你让火熄灭了。”他告诉Snape.

Snape挑眉看他，并慵懒地在壁炉前扬起魔杖。

“对此。” 他说，“你知道魔法是个相当奇妙的东西Black, 有机会你必须试试它，真的。”

Sirius朝他比了个中指。

“这是你邀请我的时候脑子里想的情况吗，Black？”他故作天真地睁大了眼睛，“因为我必须说我玩的很开心。”这一刻他终于意识到这个混蛋只是答应下来好证明这是个多么糟糕的主意。他早该意识到的。

Sirius抚摸着他的后颈并看着Snape从磨边牛仔裤里伸出来的脚赤裸的翘在沙发上。Snape毫不客气地偷走了Sirius老旧的牛仔裤和褪色的T恤衫并且穿着它们在这间屋子里到处乱晃。Sirius不知道他曾经期盼他喜欢穿什么，也许是褶边丝绸衬衫和天鹅绒披肩？不管怎样，这是Sirius第一次看见他穿上面沾了污渍和油渍的牛仔裤，而这该死的差点让他穿着内裤射了。

“Well,我们能到处鬼混。”他说。

Snape点头：“行吧。”  
  
我告诉过你这是个好主意，Sirius告诉他。你总有一天会有一个好主意的，Snape回他，然后Sirius咬住了他的脖子。至少那让他安静下来了。Sirius拖着他上楼到他的卧室，知道Snape一定会在周末的剩余时间里抱怨他糟糕的膝盖，而Sirius开始强烈怀疑那是否存在。他把Snape身上的T恤衫往上推开了一半，而他的内裤被他扔到了房间的另一边，他像一只没脑子的狗一样埋在Snape的臀缝里，而Snape纵容他，事实上是鼓励着他一样地翘起了屁股。

“我能操你吗？”Sirius问，更确切地说，他在他的耳际厮磨，下流又色情地让他感觉他是在勾引清白无辜者堕入情欲。他不知道为什么， Snape是他能想到的最不无辜的人了，当然，除了他自己。

“我认为这就是我们正在做的。” Snape拖长了语调，试图，并且差点看起来就没那么傲慢了。

“是的，但是——”

“是的Black，你用不着问我, 当然也不要像一只可爱的小狗一样祈求我的答案，我已经告诉你我的答案了不是吗？如果你继续这样我就要改变我的主意了。”

有什么东西触动了Sirius, Snape确实已经给了他和在老宅卧室里一样好的东西，但是你有多少机会能看到这样一个禁欲又盛气凌人的家伙只想要一个男人主导他并且上他呢。他一定是被情欲烧昏了头，Sirius想。Sirius就是那个男人。

他没必要再三确认了，他拉下了Snape的T恤，把他的腿推高到他肩膀的位置。除了他自己的前液和一点口水之外他没有做更多的润滑就肏了进去，既然他妈的Snape选择了他，那么他就会给他想要的，而Snape只是盯着他，眼里闪着热烈又挑衅似的光，就这样承受了下来。

“操。” Sirius叹息着呻吟出声，“你操起来真的太爽了Snape。如果我能早点意识到这点的话，我会在我们还在上学的时候就上了你。如果你会允许我这么做的话。”

“我会的。” Snape没有任何犹豫就回答了他。

当Snape颤抖着嘴唇喊着Sirius的名字高潮的时候，他的教名，不是他的姓氏的时候，Sirius想说我喜欢你这样，但是他觉得这样会让自己陷入一个尴尬的境地，所以他挑起了自己的眉毛然后问，我们现在是以教名称呼彼此的关系了吗？

Snape鄙夷地看了他一眼：“如果你结束了你的野蛮人感想的话Black,我要去冲个澡。一个人。”然后他离开了床。气氛变得有些羞耻但至少没变的奇怪。

“我没听到你在抱怨。”Sirius在他离开后一个人嘀咕着。

在周末剩下的时间里，每当他想要Snape停下谈话他就开始解他的衬衫，或者直接把Snape的头往后拉然后咬他的脖子，又或者做些其他的低俗勾引行为，这些总是，每次都能够在Snape身上起到效果，因为他在这方面就是个彻底的失败者。Black, Snape说，如果你一直这样，以后我们每次打架我都要勃起了。我没觉得这样有什么不好的，Sirius告诉他。

当他回家的时候，他发现他自己开始总是不由自主地想着他，他倒茶的时候甚至把茶倒出杯子洒在了椅子上。

“草。”他说，但是他觉得事情至少只是变得奇怪而不是一团糟。下一次他见到Remus的时候他提出他正考虑离开一段时间而Remus邀请他在夏天的时候和他和Tonks和淘气的孩子们一起去希腊一个月。他欣然同意了，离开鼻涕精几周正是他需要的。  
  
就在他离开之前，有件事发生了，而这件事更让他确信自己难得做了个明智的决定。他等Severus下班的时候在酒吧点了一品脱的啤酒，而这时候一个穿着高跟鞋和紧身商务裙的女巫来和他搭讪，你该留下我的号码，她说。然后，嘿，你看，对他来说被人搭讪并不是很罕见的事情，他可能会被搭讪，而且除了悲哀的霍格沃茨老教授，他对别人也还是有吸引力的，但这次，为了过一会儿就会发生的事情他必须得说一声抱歉了，我正在等人。幸运的女孩，她说，而他那时候没心情撒谎，所以他纠正了她：“我不认为他会赞成你的用词。”

“抱歉，我好像选错了对象。”她尴尬地说。

“你没有。”他说，他想知道为什么有这么多人很难理解双性恋的概念，而根据他的经验，双性恋比人们认为的要普遍得多。 

很长一段时间之后他才意识到自己可能什么都没说，这可能更接近现实，但管他的，见鬼的Snape怎么会介意他不和他在一起的时候在做什么？他不会的。甚至又过了一段时间之后他才意识到她很招人，客观来说，好像比Snape还要招人，要得出这个结论并没有那么难。然而令人尴尬的事实是，他希望能在那混蛋上完课之后在地窖里抓他个正着，而当他看到他露出来的衬衫袖子，袖子被那混蛋卷起来了一些，露出一截肌理分明的小臂，那男人眉间紧皱，汗水浸湿了锁骨和第一颗扣子之间的衣料。他一定是疯了。他什么时候开始觉得Snape 性感的？而他又是什么时候开始在他不在身边的时候做关于他的白日梦的？

无论如何，Snape在他告诉他他将要离开一段时间的时候没有表现出在意的样子，他甚至没问他什么时候回来。他觉得自己的大部分时间都会在海滩上和酒吧里度过，喝得比平时被允许的还要多，而且忙于与古铜色皮肤、样貌清秀的希腊美女打交道，根本不用去考虑某些尖酸刻薄的魔药教授。然而他的天才大脑告诉他某些教授的舌尖（和嘴巴，和手和其他的什么）都会觉得这在很大程度上来说都是无关紧要的。

【注1】：这里原文是suck dick，可以有两种解释，具体啥意思自由心证


	2. Chapter 2

七月，当Black离开去希腊旅行时，Severus松了口气。没什么更好的方式能让他摆脱那些微妙的，令人烦恼的Black的习惯了。就像是拆开束缚你很久的绷带一样。他为自己想象了一个不用再像一个被固定住的人一样把性器放在Sirius Black身体里的未来。他竟然放任事态自由发展这么久，这真的糟透了，他的自尊哪儿去了？他显然没忘记有什么要说的。他的心理治疗师告诉他他患了PTSD,还告诉他这就是他不能睡着的原因，他问她和一个不受欢迎的男人一起睡是不是也是症状之一，她说好吧先生，是的，有时候是会出现这种情况。所以至少他现在有了个解释。

是的，小天狼星刚离开的时候他松了口气，非常的，但是他现在发现他自己，仅仅是一周之后，他就把头探出客厅的窗外，抓了只邮政局的猫头鹰到胸前。他一点儿也没有为自己感到自豪，虽然这几乎没起到阻止他的作用。他想知道Black是不是也和他想着他那样想着自己。他当然不会了。他的床上可能全是有着异国风情的男人和女人，他没有时间给他一点点仓促的思念（相信Black没有偏好，所以就是举个例子）。噢天呐他是多么讨厌他啊。

_**Black,**_ 他写道， _ **我有了些空余时间，然后我发现我在想你什么时候回来。你没说过。没有你的时候这儿有点不一样。更安静了。当然的，我更有效率了。这很好。我在想我们在你的小屋的时候，那段时间一直在下雨，你从雨里回来，头发全湿了，水滴顺着你的脖子和胸膛流淌下来。那也很好。不管怎么说，这里现在闷热又潮湿，你知道我讨厌这样。给我回信，告诉我你什么时候会回来。S.S**_

他把信寄了出去，忽视自己脑中理智的那部分正尖叫着阻止他。

  
“有你的一封信Sirius,你男朋友寄的。”

“他不是我的男朋友。” Sirius说着从Remus手里抢下了那封信，然后跑上楼到他自己的房间里，他检查了蜡封，只是以防万一。

“但他知道我说的是谁。”他听见Remus对Tonks说。

过去的那一周并没有像Sirius计划的那样进行，事实上过去的一周可以用一个更好的词来形容，Shit。他不知道为什么，但他几乎一直都心情不好。Tonks说过他看起来满面愁容，就像是被打了屁股。Fuck off，他捂住Teddy的眼睛对她比口型。

毋庸置疑，这儿没有充满异国风情还漂亮的希腊模特。

他扯开了信封然后一目十行地读信。他看完之后在房间里翻箱倒柜地找出了羊皮纸和墨水，开始写回信。

_**Snape,他写道，希腊就是一坨屎。我知道你会说什么，是的，这是个过于肤浅的描述但是它就是一坨屎，这描述就是这儿的全部。你会比我更恨这里。但即使如此我还是游了太多的泳。Yours, S.B.** _

_**P.S.你这坏坏，现在你让我想起你穿着紧绷的衬衫汗流浃背的样子。等我回来之后我会把那些汗舔掉的。** _

_**P.P.S. 三周后的星期五。我知道，真的太久了。** _

他用他们租的房子里附赠的古老猫头鹰把信寄了出去，他希望这该死的东西还能飞。他在晚上之前就收到了回信。

_**Black,确实很肤浅。需要更多的描述。关于游泳。马上回信。Yours, S.**_  
  
第二天Sirius去了最近的巫师小镇并买了个照相机。他短暂地思考了下，一个上了年纪的人是不是该做这种事情，但是够了！他很无聊，他也没什么青春可言，所以管他呢，这就是他的借口了。他还买了一些显影药水和其他一些东西，店员给了他一份关于如何显影的基本资料。他多少还记得一些操作技能，无论怎么说，他第五学年的时候选了神奇的摄影这门课，主要是为了激怒他的母亲。他拍的前几张照可以说是相当糟糕，但他很快就有了进步。他选了两张看起来还不错的，让他看起来在四十岁左右的照片，然后飞快地发了封速递：

_**Snape,**_ 他写道， _ **我从不像你那样能言善辩，但或许这个就足以满足你的需求。**_ 他把照片都放进了信封，并且在他改变主意之前就飞快地把信寄了出去。

_**我的Black大人啊**_ ,他收到回信, _ **你是想让我心脏病发作吗？那是你的目的吗？你只是正好足够幸运，今年的课程都已经结束了，你能想象我在大堂里吃早餐的时候接到这只猫头鹰吗？我甚至不确定我能不能掩饰我对这个的……反应。让我们直接说它是强烈又迅速的，甚至是需要迅速被照顾的。当然我会在你最早方便的时候索求更多的。Yours, S.**_

_**P.S. 我真的需要告诉你你有多性感吗？不用怀疑你已经知道这点了。** _

_**P.P.S.你知道的吧，你难道会不知道吗，Black？** _

在他看到Severus差点让自己高潮了的时候他忍不住爆了粗口，他不确定为什么这想法会给他带来这么大的影响，但是天呐。他有些内疚的意识到他从未问过Snape会去哪里度过夏日。他记得他在一些令人毛骨悚然的与世隔绝的地方有一座荒废的老房子，他不在霍格沃茨的时候仍然把那地方叫作家，但他不确定那房子是不是还在那儿。

第二条附言真的很有趣，因为据Sirius所知，在Snape看来他是个自恋又自负的自我陶醉者。他以前从来没有表现出任何迹象表明他知道Sirius事实上没有他自己希望众人相信的那样自以为是和妄尊自大。但即使如此, Snape看起来很喜欢这副饱经风霜、伤痕累累、还有着很多纹身皮囊。他已经告诉他很多次并且展示给他看很多次了。他有哪次觉得不够喜欢他吗？天呐，当然不。你太过分了，Snape会告诉他，没人能看起来和你一样好。

他给自己拍了张照片，在双人床上，把相机放在自己旁边，当他把照片洗出来之后，他发现自己目不转睛地盯着镜头，他的脸上有很多皱纹，他的头发看起来是一缕一缕的灰色。他赤裸的胸膛填满了照片的剩余部分，他的纹身被清晰聚焦了，而银色的，纵横交错的伤疤扰乱了纹身的线条。他选择把这张寄给Severus,虽然它可能不是他想要的那种。

_**我想我没办法说服你给我也寄一张回来？**_ 他写道。

_**就算是在地狱之火被冻结之时也不会。**_ Severus回复道。他寄回来一张性器在他手中涨的笔直而硬挺的照片， _ **我想我只能继续发挥我的想象力了，**_ 他在上面写道。

Remus and Tonks一直在问他他新发现的摄影爱好，所以在他没有拍那些业余色情照片的时候他就出门去拍那些镜面一样的海，刷得雪白的建筑和建筑之间狭窄的小巷，这样他就有东西能给他们看了。他开始冒险走得更远，沿着古老的远足小径漫步，偶尔会发现麻瓜城垛，他猜测这些城垛一定有几千年的历史了。

从某些方面来说，他开始喜欢上这个地方了。有天他遇到了一组刻在岩石上的如尼字母，这些字母太古老了，他甚至猜不出他们的含义。他拍了照片，这样他之后就能问Severus了。在大多数情况下他都是一个人漫无目的地闲逛，而他发现这些逐渐衰败的宏伟建筑出乎意料的让他感受到自己变年轻了。

  
—  
  
那旅行抽空了他，他本该利用这段时间补觉，但他却把白天花在盯着钟和开罐头这种事上，大脑不耐烦地希望能听到想象中门口的声音。这情况一直持续到阳光在厨房投下长长的阴影，然后他听到地板吱嘎作响起来。他必须努力克制才能不奔向门口。

“哦，是你。”他看着他掸掉自己身上的灰尘，说。他看起来累了，他们都有睡眠问题，但无论是什么原因，在他们一起的时候这问题会好上一些。Sirius已经忍受了一个月的缺乏睡眠的夜晚，他想知道Snape是不是也是这样。

“我差点忘了你要来。”

“你去过哪儿吗？”Snape歪着头说，“我没在意到。”

Sirius对着他咧开嘴笑起来，Snape回了他一个咧嘴笑，然后Sirius不确定他俩到底是谁先冲向对方，但他们抓紧了彼此，他们的嘴唇碰到一起，力道大到会产生淤痕。Snape可能在意到了他呼吸中的啤酒味儿，但他什么都没说。在某个时刻Sirius意识到他正像一个少女一样呻吟着和另一个男人舌吻，而在一些地方，有什么正隐秘地记录下这一切，他们就像两个青少年一样，他们以前从来没做过这样的事，这情况既危险又亲密的过分。

“天啊，该死的。”Sirius推开了他，重重地喘息着，“见到你真好。” 

他能感觉到粗糙的地毯在他脸上的刮痕，并能从那变淡的红色里辨认出花纹。在他还是个很小的孩子的时候，他会坐在他父亲的书房外，有条不紊地沿着父亲手指的形状进行描摹。他记得十分清楚，因为他从未被允许过进入，就只是坐在书房外，好像在他幼小的孩子的脑中这种接近亲密的感觉，这种仿造的，近似于爱的感觉在和现实的对比下都是可以接受的。之后他放弃了在父亲房间外面守夜的行为，再之后他会看着他的父亲给他年幼的弟弟他渴望过的关注，那些鼓励的话语，偶尔甚至有一个僵硬的单手拥抱，他发誓他再也不需要那样的人，至少不需要他们所有。有那么一秒钟他希望他没有在他搬回来的时候把家里的每一幅画像都炸掉。因为他现在希望他们能看到他。

他的内裤被褪到膝弯，他的臀部暴露在空气中，而Severus用他的拇指使他保持在一个打开的状态下，他在饥渴地，心急地舔他里面。Sirius觉得自己的脸很烫，他喘息着，而且看起来他不能停下一遍又一遍地说噢操噢操噢操。他或许曾经有过更专业，更有经验的恋人但他从未这么想要过，从未如此狂热的想要被情欲吞噬。

“我以为你不喜欢在这里做这个。”他喘着气，但他马上就后悔说这句话了，因为Severus停下了他正在做的事情好回答他。

“Black，说我确实不喜欢某些操你的方式是……完全错误的。”天呐，他的嗓音是他妈的这么低沉，Sirius为此呻吟了起来。

“我的名字。”他说，“喊我的名字。就像你在——”

“Sirius.”Severus含糊着，然后把他的一根手指塞入了他的穴里，Sirius能感觉到他的指甲在扣弄。“Sirius, 操你实在是。”然后他的嘴唇回到了他身上， Sirius又开始抽泣着咒骂起来，他为了那一点氧气努力喘息。

然后就像他开始那样突然，Severus停下了。“结束了。”他用手轻推着他的臀部说。Sirius泪眼朦胧地转身，Severus的嘴正对着他，他能尝到自己的麝香味。

“告诉我你想要什么。” Severus在他嘴里低语。  
“肏我，Severus。” Sirius说，因为他知道现在Snape想要他这么说，想要他假装他是为了他才这么做，不是为了其他的，Sirius现在知道Severus Snape喜欢被乞求。但Sirius从没这么做过。没有一次。

Snape从他被甩在地板上的，就在他们旁边的外套里摸出一个小瓶而Sirius怀疑在经受了这些之后他是否还需要这个。

“放肆点。”

“或许我才知道你确定要这个。”

Snape沾了润滑剂而显得光滑又灵巧的手指正在他里面，而那些似乎对令人愉悦来说还是太粗糙了点，Sirius倒抽着冷气。Severus并不担忧地研究着他，然后又做了一遍。

“混账。”

“想要我停下？”

“你敢。”

他还是停下了，他解开了他裤子上的纽扣然后把裤子褪到了大腿上。Snape总是那样脱衣服，事后想想这或许是种挑战。好像他从没想到过Sirius可能只是想看到他放下他总是穿着的盔甲的样子。

“宝贝。” Sirius说，“把衬衫脱了。”

“为了什么？” 

“取悦我。”

他飞快地照做了，很不耐烦的，然后把他的衬衫扔到了一边。

“还有别的吗？”他问，“还是我们能继续了？”他把Sirius的腿往后推开，这让Sirius感到脆弱又毫无遮蔽。

“你能做一切你想对我做的。”他告诉他。

“Shit.” Severus用他低沉的声线认真地说。他扶着自己的性器轻触Sirius的穴口。当他长驱直入的时候他们都满足地叹息了起来。

“这是你想要的吗？” Severus摩擦着他。

“Yess.”

“你在等我。” Severus惊叹着。这不是一个问句，“我能描述。天呐你太紧了。”他又肏了进去，这次更加用力了点，Sirius被他肏得晃了下，他脸红了，他不会承认的。

操，他喘息着：“这是因为你太大了。”这是真的，他太大了，他发现这点之后给自己造成了不小的困扰。

“你喜欢它。”

“你以为呢？天呐，操。”他说，因为Severus突然把他的腿又往后推了点，而他操得太深了，这让Sirius感觉自己被撑开了包裹着他，实际上不是很舒服。

“Sev，操，你慢点，你不能，啊，你必须，天呐，好，继续，继续这样。” 

Severus的阴茎突然戳到了他的前列腺，他猛地把头向后甩去：“天呐，那实在是，天啊。”

“舒服吗？”他问，“这是不是很舒服？”

“是的，你这混账是的，天呐是的。”

Severus弯下腰来和他接吻，他吸吮着，撕咬着Sirius的下唇，他太粗暴了，他太完美了。

Snape像是在为了某些Sirius想的事情惩罚他一样地操他，毫无疑问他是的，但Sirius不介意，他从下面进入他，抬起他的屁股好操的更深，他的屁股很疼，他一会儿肯定会很疼，但是亲爱的梅林啊这感觉太好了，他不停地喊着。

“天呐来个人让我闭嘴，这太尴尬了，噢天呐他妈的让我闭嘴，为什么你在这方面这么会，如果你再不停下来我就要高潮了操——” 

“继续说。”Severus低吼出声。他能看到他的项链掉了出来，汗水正顺着他的胸膛滑下。操，你太性感了，他告诉他，太他妈性感了，他可能以前没对他说过，他不确定一会儿他会不会为此感到后悔。

Snape一直在操他的前列腺，因为他肯定会这么做，他能感到自己的高潮正在席卷他，顺着他的脊椎蔓延全身。天呐Severus我他妈快到了，他喘息着，Snape用他的长指包裹住了他的性器，然后他艰难地高潮了，恍惚间看到了万千星辰，他模糊的意识到他射到自己胸前的时候正啜泣着低喃着Severus的名字。而有些迹象表明Severus也快到了，因为他在陷入无意识状态之前勉力用自己仅剩的两个即将消失的脑细胞说，“操把你的精射给我。”  
  
当Sirius的意识回归到身体的时候，Snape正伏倒在他胸前，他的性器还在他里面。他擦了擦他的脸颊，然后发现手湿了，“操，我在哭，我真是……你对我做了什么？” 

Snape掀起眼帘看他，笑得一脸慵懒。

“别他妈的看起来对你自己这么满意。任何人遇到你都会被操哭的。” Sirius告诉他，即使如此，这并不是经常会发生在他身上的事情不是吗？他在做的时候被肏的哭哭啼啼，语无伦次，当他听到自己的声音的时候他觉得那声音听起来绝对是被肏到崩溃了，“你太猛了。”他告诉他，“猛的让人无法承受。”

“那样舒服吗？”Snape问。

“是的宝贝，那很舒服。”他说，当Snape开始动作，把他自己从他体内退出去时，Sirius呻吟了，就好像他还不够尴尬似的。

“你要知道，我回来的时候我本来是打算和你分手的。”Sirius接着说。

“我本来也是这么打算的。”

“是吗？”

“我仍然可能这么做，我还没决定。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”Severus勉强忍住了自己想要微笑的冲动，而Sirius认为在他不是想嘲笑的时候，他的微笑可以说得上是漂亮。

“你知道我们分手的话你就不能操我了。”

“现在我们得到答案了。” 

  
—  
  
如果Severus停下想象他们的结束，停下他会怎样在下一次见面的时候了结这段关系，那只是因为，他告诉他自己，如果有个看起来像Sirius Black那样的人让他们自己和你发生关系，那么你就保持这段关系，直到他们决定你该停下来。尤其是，哪怕是在一个好天气，你都看起来像一只皮包骨头的落汤鼠的时候。还有，是的，他必须承认和Black做爱在任何意义上来说都是值得珍惜的，他在这件事上没有任何参考标准。Black操起来就像一个男人，well,就像一个从死亡中回来然后疯狂弥补他时间的男人。在他这个年纪，这种关系可能对他的心脏来说不是特别友好，Severus经常想，这总有一天会让他死在这上面。但死在Sirius Black身上其实是个挺好的死法。

他当然不是他的男朋友。Well，他不认为他是。Black告诉他：这只是段不正式的关系，宝贝，只是性而已。但他也说：别忘了我们周五要一起吃晚餐。还有，Severus Snape当你准备离开，你得告诉我。最后一条显得尤其重要，就像是Severus的离开并不是被期待的。Black喊他宝贝，混蛋，甜心，失败者，如果Severus发现这些都有些混杂在了一起，只是因为这些称呼对他来说都是非常新鲜的。这可能就是人们总是在做的。

有时候他们甚至一起出现在公众场合。他们从未费心掩饰他们的关系，但有时候他希望他们掩饰了。有时候看起来整个英国巫师社交圈都知道他们的关系。他们可能真的都知道，他很久以前就放弃定期阅读《预言家日报》了，因为他意识到这家的八卦版面有一定的独家特色。他不禁真情实感地回忆起报纸上唯一和他有关的谣言是食死徒的那段时间。很久以前了。他不记得他有告诉过Draco但是他当然会知道了。别相信你在报纸上看到的任何东西，他告诉他。

“哦，我想我们已经不再假装那不是真的了。”Draco说。

“Pansy看见你俩上周五在霍格莫德接吻了。如果你不想人们知道，或许你能掩饰得更好些。我相信你有能力做到的。”

Severus搅拌着给他的咖啡加糖：“我不会再躲藏了。虽然我还是没明白是什么该死的吸引着别人对本质上不是自己的事情如此着迷。”

“你绝对知道你能做得更好。”Draco说。

他喝了口咖啡，朝窗外望去：“是的，谢谢你Draco。”

“他们全家都是疯子。”

Severus深深地叹了口气：“他们这里做的茶点非常不错。”他心不在焉地说。事实上他的确认为Black是疯子，原因有很多，排在前面的一些是，他没有特地排过序：他对所有人都太友好了，即使是个陌生人（他总是能提出最无趣最乏味的聊天话题，所以去趟商店都经常会变成一次酷刑试炼）而对他来说，坦白的说，一个显得有些神经质的习惯就是在早上偷Severus的吐司，他早就不再是做这件事显得可爱的年纪了。

“这本该是个你用一辈子去恨的男人。”

“Hmm.”

“而且你有很好的理由去恨。”

“是的我有，我有很好的理由去恨他。”

“你很可能还是恨他。”

“是的……这很难说清。”

“我确信这很难。”Draco说着挑眉。

“我一点也不知道你在暗示什么。”他说，“在你试着告诉我之前我是不会在意的。”

Draco笑起来，带了点得意的：“他真的很性感是吧？”

“我没注意过。”

“像你一样深沉又复杂难懂一定是很难的，Severus，我甚至不能想象。”

“天呐，你好烦人，有人告诉过你这个吗？” 

“不像你认为的那样经常。谁会这么想呢？ Severus Snape，就像我们这些人一样鲜活，还有血有肉。Well现在你得到你的答案了。”

“抱歉？”

“为什么人们总是觉得这该死的迷人。这使你变得像个人了。人们开始对你感兴趣。”

“几乎没有。”Severus喃喃自语，想起他仍然经常收到的死亡威胁。尽管他开始觉得这些中的很多都来自于同一个人。这不像它应该的那样困扰他。那无论怎样看起来都像是他们在聊天，这一切都很无聊。

“不好意思？”

“没什么。让我们谈点别的吧。你的女孩怎么样？”

“她太棒了。我要和她结婚。”

“天呐，人们还是结婚吗？多么令人作呕啊。”

“噢该死的。”Draco向门口点头，“别告诉我我现在必须也得和他说话了。”

Severus往四周看了看：“噢他来早了。”他告诉过他等他和Draco谈完就会去见他的，但他来了，提前了整整半个小时。

“好极了。”

Black走到他们的座位旁。就像往常那样，他完全不在乎社交礼仪，他那豌豆一样的大脑完全不会想到这可能会很尴尬。他拉开他旁边的空椅子，像一个还不会走路的孩子那样把他自己高大的身体塞进去，还向房间另一头的年轻的女服务员招手示意要一杯咖啡。Snape不得不惊叹于这男人的大胆无礼，这么习惯于被注意到，即使他完全没有停下来去吸引她的注意力，就知道他会被注意到。

“嘿失败者。”他对他说，然后在Severus嘴上亲了两下。Snape回吻他，想知道他们是不是在想同样的事：操他的那些在看的人。他把他的手放在Black的大腿上，就这样放在那里，突然意识到这动作代表了一点占有欲，可能是因为他之前和Draco的谈话，他从不擅长告诉别人他不该做什么。Black和他在这点上是一样的。

Sirius望向Draco就好像他才注意到他在那儿一样。

“Malfoy.”他说。

Draco转过脸，看起来就像是刚刚尝到了什么令人不快的东西。

“Black.”他回道。

服务生在他面前放下了Black的咖啡，她逗留在这里，满怀期望地微笑着。理所当然的，Black甚至没在意到。

“是的，谢谢你。”Severus告诉她，帮她解脱。他转动着他的眼珠，不是第一次想知道是不是有人在他的咖啡里放了隐形药水。是他的手没有确确实实的放在这男人的大腿上吗？虽然他不能真的责怪他们，他们看起来都没意识到自己在做这个，这就只是Black对人们所造成的影响。

Black大口地喝着他的咖啡：“尝起来不错。”【注1】他说。

“所以Black，既然你坚持呆在这儿，你最好告诉我。”Draco说，“你对Severus有什么意图？”

“我的意图？” Black说。他看着Severus，“你听到这句屁话了吗？”

“没错。你想从他身上得到什么？”Draco说，Severus认为他能立刻停下这场谈话，但他自己实际上也想知道这问题的答案。

“Hm我想从他身上得到什么。事实上Malfoy我很高兴你问了，我必须得说说他的大——”

“Black.”Snape掐紧了他的大腿发出严重警告。他很肯定他最近才跟Black谈过什么话是能够在公共场合说的，“我想Sirius想说的是Draco这他妈跟你没关系。” 

“我本来要说的是‘大锅’。” Black无辜的眨着眼睛，而Severus知道事实上他不是要说这个。

“看，Black。”Draco忽略了他们，“我才不管你们在卧室里他妈的干什么，但你如果伤了他的话你就必须得给我个交代。你只需要知道这个。”

Sirius大笑起来：“Well我觉得我们都会发现这很尴尬。”

“我们说够了吗？”Severus说，虽然说实话他有点被感动到。不常有人站在他这边，虽然他可能是被误导了，“因为我觉得我们可能结束了。”

Draco和Black都只是看着他。

“我能结账了吗？”他问。

“显然。”Draco说。

“别问了宝贝，快结账吧。”Black告诉他。他和Draco彼此疑惑地对视了一眼，他们都摇了摇头。坦白讲他有时候想知道这两个人是不是把他和他们毫无疑问已经习惯了的家养小精灵弄混了。

他叹息着站了起来。他在某个地方读到，他和Black在一起显然是为了他的钱，如果有人真的了解他们的话那就太可笑了。Black偏爱便宜的啤酒和劣质的披萨，这些都得Severus付钱，而他想得到的奢侈礼物是在一家俱乐部的厕所里来次手活儿。虽然有次他提出，如果他辞了他的工作呆在床上他就会付他年薪，但Severus认为在那个时候他只是半开玩笑说的。

他们离开了，Black给了那女服务生一个迷人的微笑和眨眼。梅林的蛋蛋啊，别鼓励他们了Black他告诉他。什么？Black说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】：原文是“S’good.” ，不确定是不是这么翻。


	3. Chapter 3

这是个星期六，Sirius很无聊，Severus已经忽视他一整天了。

你看，Sirius从没想过他们会像这样结束。这不像是他们中的任何一个投入了过多的感情，而像是这时候改变事情显得太麻烦了。和其他人一样只是普通做爱的意义在哪，难道他要问Severus，我什么时候能操你吗？这只会浪费他的时间。Severus懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，随你喜欢，他说。而如果他们花了太多的周末待在一起，那主要是因为方便而不是其他原因。

他发现他靠在沙发上，一边心不在焉地抽烟一边看书，毋庸置疑那本书是从Sirius的藏书里偷的。Sirius自己看了其中的大部分，但他喜欢在Snape面前假装他没看过，这总是让他很恼火，尤其是当所有证据都表明他看过的时候。他会随后在谈话中假装不经意地引用Severus正在看的无论哪本书里的一两句话， 他脸上那种绝对厌恶的表情总是让Sirius乐不可支。

他滑进Severus和沙发靠背之间的空隙：“这些事会害死你的。”

“很多事都会。”Severus说着翻了一页，没抬头。

Sirius让自己磨蹭着他的屁股，他不喜欢被忽视。“想要这阴茎在你的身体里吗？”他朝他的耳朵低语。他没忽视Severus浑身僵硬的样子和他变快的呼吸“Hm?”

“Mm hm.” Severus声音低沉。

“想被伤害吗？”

“Fuck yes.” 

想要我做你的野人吗，我的小野兽？他想着，即使他从未对他说过这个，Severus会站起身离开，如果Sirius曾经透露过他对他的猜想，他没有用魔咒在他走的时候伤害他他就算走运了。和Severus在一起有时候感觉就像是在试着驯服一只鹰头马身有翼兽。他朝手上吐了口口水当做润滑，然后狠狠地贯穿了他，他们的裤子都只褪到脚踝。他像一个混蛋一样狠狠操他，像一只动物一样在他耳边咕哝。把Severus的T恤衫扯下来的时候他想就这样用这件衣服掐死他，于是他把衣服在他脖颈边绕紧了，Severus挣扎着想要脱身，直到他们一起高潮，Severus先高潮，为了呼吸重重喘息着，Sirius跟着大喊一声射在了他里面。

“我不该对你那样做的。”过了一会儿Sirius说。

“做什么？”他嗤笑一声，声音沙哑。

“掐你的脖子，这是不对的。我可能会伤到你。”

“就好像你能做到似的。”

“我至少用了三成力在你身上，宝贝。”他轻声说。

“天呐Black,我不是你那些年轻追求者的其中一个，我已经不再完整了。你他妈的当然能伤害我，这没关系。”

“这就是我的烦恼所在。”他喃喃自语。

“操你的从我身上下去。”他说，但Sirius玩笑似地掐上他的脖子，并用腿缠住了他的身体。

下一刻他意识到他被Severus压在了身下，一根魔杖抵在他的喉咙上，用力到让他喘不过气。他甚至不确定Severus是什么时候拿到他的魔杖的，他动作快得吓人。这是个教训，Severus是个危险的男人，他会好好记住这点的。他们之间没有半点温情缱绻。

“疯子。”

他说着压下了心中的爱恋，恐惧攫住了他的心脏。Severus是对的，那对他们有什么用呢？

“别再那么做。”Severus朝他低吼，然后翻了个身让他起来。

Sirius尽可能带着尊严地提起他的裤子。“顺便一提，她最后死了。”他向他的书点点头，双手对他比了个中指，然后走出了房门。

稍晚的时候Severus做了顿晚餐然后道了歉，用他的话来说就是，“为了表现得像个脾气暴躁的老婊子。”，Sirius试着不要让他的眼睛瞪得离他的头太远。Sirius洗碗的时候在意到一双手环上了他的腰，有个头靠在了他的肩膀上。 这感觉就像是一只坏脾气的猫，它经常拍开你的脚，而在没人的时候却会蜷缩在你腿上，他想知道有没有别人能看到他的这一面。Sirius放松地靠进他怀里，轻蹭着他的脸颊，说，待在这里，哪儿也别去。

“宝贝？”过了一会儿他问，因为他从没学过不去推开属于他的幸运。

“Hmm?” Severus哼哼着拨开他的头发，轻吻他的侧颈。

“为什么你不告诉我去年夏天发生在你房子里的事？”他能感觉到他立刻僵硬了身体，然后移开了他的头。

“你指的那件事是什么？”他的声音带上了一种危险的，丝绸般的语调，这通常意味着附近的任何人都应该小心。

“Harry告诉我有人在夏天袭击了你的房子，那时候你正在楼上睡觉。感谢上帝，不然你可能会……”

他那时离开了。那是种火弹类的魔咒，不是范围性的，但足够大到引起一种地狱般的恐慌，而且显然对他家楼下的起居室造成了一种伤筋动骨的损害，他没办法自己用魔咒修复它。Harry是这么说的。

“那个该死的男孩，那不是他该说的。”

“他只是担心你。他真的以为你已经告诉我了。我也觉得你会告诉我的。”他小声说。操，如果他知道的话他就会回家的。

他叹息着把手从他腰上移开：“那没有意义。我已经解决这件事了。这件事已经结束了。”

“怎么解决的？”Sirius问，他转过身和他面对面，手上还沾着泡沫，他只粗鲁地在牛仔裤上擦了擦。

“抱歉？”

“怎么解决的？Harry说你没法修复所有的损坏，也没法找到是谁干的，我能帮你的。我们本来都可以帮忙的。”

“在我还是个孩子的时候那房子就总是一团糟了，什么损坏都不会让它变得更糟了。不管怎么说这都是没有意义的，因为如非必要我不会再回到那个地方，校长给了我整个假期都能住在霍格沃茨的许可，所以这件事已经完全解决了。至于找到是谁干的这件事是不可能的，就像你指出的那样，事情发生的时候我还在楼上睡觉。”

他想说，嘿，我也是，你和我房子唯一不同的地方就是我们现在呆的这个垃圾场多了几平方英尺和几个家养小精灵。这儿没有爱，没有温暖，充满了仇恨，这从未少过，这对你来说是一样的吗？当你看着你的房子烧起来的时候，是不是有一部分的你想要大笑？是这样吗？但他想不出要如何大声地说出这些话而不为这些话哽咽。

“你知道那是谁的对吗？”他问，因为那是他从他们还在十一岁的时候就认识的Severus Snape，他知道如何解读他说的话。

“我刚刚有说我不知道吗？” 

“没直接说。我赌你在那件事发生的时候你绝对不是睡着的状态。你从不睡着。我说的对吗？你为什么允许那件该死的事情发生Snape?”

“我做的每件事我都是准备好的。我自己选择了这件事的发生。”他挽起自己的袖子，他的袖口还是和白天一样干净，Sirius经常想让自己的手指在那上面流连但他从没鼓起勇气要求过。“我是个该死的食死徒Sirius，还是你把这点忘了？”

“狗屎。”

他真的是这么想的吗？

“是的，你做了该做的事情因为你他妈的太固执了，他妈的你当然不会信任其他人，让其他人来做这件事，就算有其他的办法，你也不会选择的。天呐，操耶稣的，你不会给任何人你的信任。”

“你对我一无所知。”Severus不耐烦地咆哮，好吧，Sirius期待了什么？理智的对谈从来都不是他们的强项。

“这不是你的错，宝贝。”他清醒地说，那听起来真就像是他之前没意识到这点。

“你什么都不知道。”Severus啐了一口，他转身背对他，然后走开了。

“我比你以为的知道的更多！”Sirius在他身后吼道，但这话其实不完全是对的不是吗？那些他不知道的，关于Severus Snape的事情可能会让他大吃一惊。他能听到前门砰的一声。

好嘛，这下好了。他们最近做的一切导致了现在这个状况。他设想这就是两个假装成普通人的人在一起时会受到的精神伤害。至少这个结束还有好的地方，无论如何，是因为他自己犯了错才让这段感情结束的。  
  
当Black最终还是抛弃了他的时候，他能坦诚地说没能料到。他以为这段感情在朝着好的方向发展，好吧，其实不好，但是他们有一套彼此都心照不宣的规则，而他以为那对他们两个人都是有效的。他不由得自怨自艾地回忆起几天来他一直以为自己会收到一张纸条，上面写着你这白痴在哪里，你知道我在开玩笑，但他当然没有。他想知道他自己到底那方面最让人难对付，是他充满愁苦又尖酸刻薄的个性吗，是他的古怪吗，是他多年以来小心翼翼在自己身边筑起的那道墙 吗……还是其他的什么？不管是因为什么，Black最终总是要厌倦他的，Severus只是加速了这一切的发生，他很高兴他这么做了，为了他能够更好地走他的路，Black只是一个为了修复一个不可能修复的东西而误入歧途的权宜之计。一张贴在正在裂开的伤口上的创可贴。

但在晚上，在他卧室里不断回响的静谧中，他的脑中会出现这些话，如果他是那种会说这些话的人的话：我为我所做的事感到抱歉，我们能不能只是回到事情的正轨上，我保证这次我会试着不再说那些糟糕的话了。他永远不会说这些话。以前不会，将来也不会。

至少他的时间又属于他自己了，他除了习惯独自一人也不会其他的了。如果他房间的四壁之间曾经是个舒适的地方的话，现在也已经变得窒息和寒冷了，但那只能说明他是那么愚蠢的让这段感情持续了这么久。需要别人来使自己满足是个他很久以前就放弃的习惯了。

  
当Remus问起发生了什么时他告诉他我们做不到，这是事实。这段感情不可能永远持续下去。无论如何他都已经厌倦了和鼻涕精睡在一起。是的，或许他有时候在洗澡的时候哭，又或者是在他洗碟子的时候哭，那也可能只是他的PTSD又发作了。有时候他甚至要去道歉了，但他不能这样，有关道歉的一些东西让他感觉他是在撕裂他的喉咙。

当Remus走出房间时Tonks直直的看着他：“你还好吗？”她问他。

“是的，”他说。

“你确定吗？因为……”

“不能再确定了。”他挑眉，“事实上Nymphadora你可能认为自己足够了解我，知道我正为了该死的鼻涕精心烦意乱。”

“别叫我Nymphadora。”Tonks回道，而这就是话题的结束了。

他又不能睡着了，所以他开始回去找他的心理治疗师，他们玩上了一种她想让他谈谈Severus而他不这样做的游戏。跟着没关系，他告诉她。

虽然有时在他特别脆弱的时候他会想起他们的第一次，不是他喝醉了在厨房里狠狠扑倒他的那次，而是他们真正的第一次，像成年人一样在床上的那次。他邀请人们来喝啤酒，而在那个晚上的某个时刻，他和Snape单独在他的厨房里。

“把握你的时间。” Snape对他说，而他不知道他是不是非常隐晦地编了个借口让他过去，又或者他现在直接到厨房里去找他好了。

“你至少能给我倒杯喝的。”Sirius说，因为他没能想到其他更好的话说，而这听起来有点像是在调情。

Severus当然没有，只是就这样盯着他然后说：“你今晚看起来不错。”然后Sirius，他那天晚上花了一个小时在他的外表上，像是他没在意到这点一样无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“这里所有的人都该感到自惭形秽。”Severus继续说。

“他们不必。”Sirius语速飞快，“就，就只是在这儿等着吧。” 

他走进客厅然后对着整个房间大吼：“好了！你们这些白吃白喝的人，现在这个美好的夜晚已经结束了，快滚吧。”

“嗯？Sirius搞什么鬼？” Remus问了个理所当然很公正的问题。

“我过会儿会解释的。”Sirius咬紧牙关说。然后对着房间里的其他人说，“对没错，你们他妈的可以滚了。”

就在他把他们推出房间时，Harry在厨房门口喊Snape：“Sirius疯了，我们都得走。”然后Sirius看见Snape懒洋洋地耸了耸肩。

后来他想到那晚上的所有人可能都知道他们做了什么，但他和Snape都不在乎。因为某些原因，他们从来都完全不关心其他人在想什么。

Remus之后质问过他：“你没有……我的意思是你可能会笑但是……你有没有？你没有真的和Snape睡吧？”

“我跟他睡了。”他说。

“你认为那是个好主意？”Remus问。

“噢，是的。”他点着头，果断地说。

“真微妙。”有次他们离开后Snape跟他说。

“你他妈在乎这个？”

“不在乎。” Snape说。

Sirius把他拉到自己的房间，他没铺床，地板上全是书和衣服。Sirius开始把床上的衣服捡出来然后丢到房间的角落里：“你看。我有一些规矩……”他开始跟Snape说。

“不你没有。” Snape告诉他。

“我没有？”

“没有。没有规矩。如果我做了什么你不喜欢的，你就说，我不会再做。脱下你的衣服然后爬到床上去。动作快点，我没有整个晚上和你耗。”

有什么火烫的击穿了Sirius，然后他看着Snape：“操，好的。”他说，“没问题。”他立刻就忘了他的规矩是怎样的，不管怎么说他会补上他们的，然后他开始脱衣服。到目前为止，他想，这比预期的要好。

“见鬼的Black,” Snape在他脱衣服的时候说，“中年男人看起来不该是这样的，你没记住我说的话吗？”

Sirius试着让自己表现得看起来谦逊。

“我在试着决定我是该为了你这样恨你还是被点燃。”

“然后？”

“现在我被点燃了，过会儿我可能会恨你。” Snape说，“噢你可以放弃那种表情了，就好像你不知道你看起来怎么样似的。”

“好吧” Sirius说着停下了试图表现得端庄又或者是别的什么，他该知道Snape不喜欢这些的，“轮到你了。” Sirius对他说。

“别太兴奋。” Snape说，开始解他的第大约3000个纽扣，“我很少这样。”他点头示意Sirius。

“我会自己决定我会有多兴奋而且我谢谢你的。” Sirius说，“不管怎么说，你认为我会操我自己吗？”

“是的Black，我确实是这么想你的。我只是很惊讶你这么快就告诉我了。”

“操，我他妈笑死。” 

他还是那个瘦骨嶙峋的小混蛋，当他看到那尤其突出的锁骨时这是他的第一反应，看起来还骨折过一次，愈合的不好。即使如此，他还是比他印象中的样子要好看的多了，他的头发洗过了，甚至牙齿也在这些年里变白了。他身上还有其他的东西，他身上不仅有了层他印象中没有的肌肉，他握着自己的方式，Sirius甚至不能把他的手指放在那上面。他几乎有点该死的健壮。虽然可能他以前也是这样的，Sirius只是现在才注意到这点。Snape挑衅似的对着他笑，苍白的皮肤和纵横交错的伤疤，就好像他盯着他是在嘲笑他一样。即使如此Sirius也不能控制自己。他走近了，他们几乎肌肤相贴。

“那你呢？”他问他，“如果我做了什么你不喜欢的事情，你会告诉我吗？”

Snape的视线顺着他的身体往下，然后缓慢地回复他：“有些事告诉我那些不会成为问题。”

Snape就是那种，以一种可怕的，伤人的方式跟你说话来跟你保持距离，但也能看着你，就好像你是他在这世界上唯一期待的圣诞节礼物那样。这就让人完全生不起气来了。Sirius第一次让Snape在他那张没整理过的，床单脏兮兮的床上操他的时候，实话说就是因为他试着想起是不是有人像 Snape那样看着他，他谁也没想到。  
  
—  
  
当Lucius联系上他的时候Severus不是很惊讶，他同意去见他，即使这场见面带来的麻烦注定会比它带来的价值更多。他建议他们在猪头酒吧见面，即使他肯定会因为没有秘密进行这件事儿被发现，但他已经受够了。他不再有房子能够招待客人，而他也不太可能邀请他去霍格沃茨。他知道Aberforth不会在意的，他在这里曾经比 Malfoy更不招待见，虽然事实上，可能已经很多年都不再是这样了。

刚从阿兹卡班放出来的Lucius看起来比他上次见他的时候更老，更瘦，他现在真的老了，他相信自己也是这样。(而Black, 他想着,即使他没想想他。他一直觉得Black是极度自负的，但他意识到当他们在一起时，他总是对自己的外貌有种奇异的不自信，虽然他做了许多努力去假装他没有。Severus觉得他随着年龄的增长有变好看，但无论如何这些都不再重要了。)

无论如何，在他见到Malfoy时，他第一反应是他看起来很累，很憔悴，但他很快就发现他还是那个华丽的混蛋。他给他们点了些喝的。

“看在梅林的份儿上，Severus，别给我点那些你喝的廉价垃圾。” Lucius说，而Severus找回了那份他不能形容的舒适感。

我假设你知道你在做什么Severus, Aberforth说，他点点头，但不自觉地注意到Aberforth在本能地确认他长袍里的魔杖，而他三点，四点，五点钟方向的巫师都在紧盯着他们，他无声地施展了一个他自己发明的显心咒，不是真的读心，但他想如果对方不能够熟练地使用大脑封闭术的话，这个咒语还是会起效果的。这咒语不能告诉他他们确切的想法，只是当某人马上会造成真的威胁时，他能够感知到那种情绪。他没发现他所担心的情况。He picks up nothing he’s worried about.现在很多人希望他能被伤害，但只要没人计划着用魔杖伤害他他就无所谓。

“你知道这场谈话对你的名声没好处，Severus。”Lucius说。

“我看起来像是会在乎的样子吗？”他回答。

“不像。”Lucius说，“但或许你该在乎的。”

“这对我来说没区别。”他告诉他。

“那就随你吧。”

Severus什么都没说，想他们是不是能够进行一场完整的，只包含一些平淡的，陈词滥调的谈话。他抿了口他的火焰威士忌，他必须承认这味道不错，比他平常喝的泔水好多了。

“Draco怎么样了。” Lucius说。

“他过得不错。” Severus回他，“他做得很好。他觉得自己正陷入爱河。”

Lucius微笑了：“是吗？好。那很好。”

“是吗？”

“陷入爱河只会是好事，想必你们所有人同意吧，Severus?”

“我们所有人？” Severus说。

Lucius只是轻轻挑了下眉。

“你知道他不会收我的信的。”

“啊。”

“或许你能跟他说说，让他来见我。他听你的话。”

“我觉得你对这点可能有错误的认知。那个男孩从来不听我的。”

“显然在这点上你才是那个错的人。求你了Severus。” Lucius说，他看起来很绝望。

Severus想我愿意献出我的第一次乞求，我希望这男人从没说过那个词。

“只是见一面，没别的了。我，我想他了。我想念我的男孩。”

“Lucius.”

“Severus我曾经……”

“我发誓，Malfoy如果你说完这句话的话我马上就会站起来离开这里。”

Lucius不好意思地微笑起来：“是的你会。总是这样的。”

Severus晃了晃脑子，但他不能停止傻笑，即使这完全不是件好笑的事情：“总是这样。”他说，“你这超级无赖。”

“你答应了吗？”

“只是个可能。”

“谢谢你Severus。你是个好朋友。”

“比你值得的更好。”

“是的。事实上那儿有个你的好朋友。”他朝着门口的方向点头示意。  
“我的一个……”哦。操。他当然会来这地方，那个该死的堕落者，“今天还能更糟糕点吗？”他没忍住大声说了出来。先是这个，然后又是该死的Black。为什么是现在？

“我听说你们俩在这儿。你们在镇上真的很受欢迎。”

“Well，这有个古老的历史。”他不小心在房间的另一边对上了Black的眼睛。Black朝他点点头，怀里搂着个身材很好的，黑眼睛卷发女人。他也朝他点点头，并试着看起来别那么不悦。

“那是三把扫帚酒吧的那个女人是吗？”

“Hmm.” 

“他们看起来……亲密无间。”Lucius在Black笑眯眯地吻了吻Madame Rosmerta的时候说。

“我确定我不在乎。”Severus说着喝光了他的威士忌。

“我们能走了吗？” 当他看见他们找了个位置坐下来时他问Malfoy。她的笑声充斥了整间酒吧。看来他终于找到一个人能为他那些糟糕的笑话发笑了，他痛苦的想。

“或者。”Lucius说，“你能给我们续个杯，然后我们就能待在这里观察他们了。别这么看着我，你知道你自己确实想这么干。”

Severus噘着嘴站了起来，是的他想这么做，但是他绝不会说出来，不会跟Malfoy说一个字。

他和Black竟然同时出现在酒吧，这真是倒霉透了。去他的吧，他只是想监视他，而不是和他说话。

他希望Black先点菜，而他也的确这么做了。

Severus不能控制自己不去在意他点了什么。

“南瓜汁？”他说，而这是他们数月来对彼此说的第一句话。  
  
“好。我得去开会不是吗。” 

Severus点点头。

“你看起来不错。” Black对他说，他朝他翻了个白眼。你听听这说的是人话吗。

“听着。见鬼的你在干什么Snape?”

“这是我的事情。”

“你肯定知道人们会怎么想。”

他向Aberforth又要了两杯一样的。天呐这真是个坏主意，他该离开的。虽然他如果那么做的话Lucius很有可能会在周日之前被用五种不同的方式揍，虽然他该，但他更希望自己的良心不会得到谴责。

“现在你知道我说的是对的了。” Severus说。

“什么？”

他朝Black的约会对象点点头：“她关注着你。我告诉过你的。”

“哦，去你的。” Sirius说。

“我很高兴你们终于找到了彼此。”他说。

Black看起来欲言又止。他举起了他的南瓜汁：“我以为你会很高兴。”

“我当然会。”跟他原来的语调相比，这句话显得有点酸。

“就跟你能骗过我似的。”

Severus看着他。他想告诉他他看起来也不错。事实上很好。稳重的样子很适合他。又或者那只是单纯的幸福的样子。这么多年了，他还是为他身上的帅气感到吃惊：“你会保持这段感情的是吗，Black？”他问。

Sirius耸了耸肩。

Severus点的喝的来了，他觉得这意味着他该走了。

“如果她……”他卡了一下，然后又说：“如果她就是你停下酗酒的原因的话，看在上帝的份儿上，Black，待在她身边吧。”他发现他话中的含义着实诡异。上帝都知道他帮不了他。Severus Snape和Sirius Black对彼此来说都不好，每个人都知道这点，现在他也知道了。这就够了，在他离开之前他能够意识到这点就够了。

  
Sirius本来是以大脚板的形态在霍格莫德潜行，等待Rosmerta下班的时候他听到了有人说Snape和见鬼的Malfoy在猪头酒吧。他不敢相信。Severus肯定不会那么蠢吧？当他接到Ros的时候他建议他们去猪头酒吧。你竟然在我休息的晚上带我去和我是竞争关系的那家酒吧，这太奇怪了，她跟她说。他一笑置之，还是带她来了这里。

Sirius Black请你告诉我你不知道他在这儿，当他们到这儿的时候Ros对他说。我怎么会知道呢？他问她。当他到酒吧的时候他问了Snape关于Malfoy的事情，想当然的他不会告诉他任何事，但他希望如果他在麻烦中又或者没有他都能告诉他。尽管如此他还是决定留下来关照他，因为你他妈的永远不会了解那个混蛋。他可能在你面前血流一地，连眉毛都不挑一下。

回溯到他们还在一起的时候，在对角巷中，有个喝醉了的巫师朝Severus扔酒瓶，凶手，他咆哮着，他当时就在旁边。那瓶子击中了他的头，造成了一个很严重的伤口，而Sirius没有在接下来的一周里用魔咒把那个混账撕碎的唯一原因是Snape用一种惊人的力气按下了他握着魔杖的手：“继续走，Black。”他以一种平静到诡异的语气说。回到格里莫广场之后Sirius为他处理了那道伤 (“我不需要你这么大惊小怪的，这么小的伤口我自己就能处理好。” “别动。这他妈还能算小？”) 

“这种事经常发生吗？”他试着用冷静的声音问他。

“偶尔。” 

“你该告诉别人的，这是不对的。” 

“这就是我的生活Black,这就是我生活的样子。”

他所知道的Snape从未在他生命中的任何一场争斗中后退，他会用任何借口去打架，有什么告诉他他不再这样做的原因并不是因为年龄的增长，这看起来更像是在赎罪。之后Sirius回去找到了那个男人，他揍了那张愚蠢的脸，直到他的指节流血，这的确起不到任何帮助但是这让他感觉好多了。他从没告诉过Severus。

Snape看起来以为他第一次艰难地开始戒酒是因为Rosmerta，而他认为自己已经表现得很明显了，这是因为他。虽然不管怎么说这样可能更好。他决定他也该这么相信。Ros又有趣又可爱，他喜欢和她一起消磨时间，那很有趣，到目前为止的确没什么好烦恼的。但或许时间会造成烦恼。她的确是他想要白头偕老的那种女孩子，漂亮，聪敏，坚强。理论上来说，他们是绝配。

“我们处的很好是不是？”他问她。

她对他大笑起来，她的牙齿整齐又洁白，就和他的一样。她经常对他笑，那么亲切，某种程度上那让他自我感觉良好，不像Snape笑的时候就像是在把你的脸按进什么东西。

“如果你这么说的话，Sirius Black。”她说，但她还是在微笑，所以Sirius 认为她同意他说的话。

他喝了一小口南瓜汁，借此机会又一次扫视了整个酒吧，然后皱了皱眉，他讨厌这个，为什么他现在不能喝上一杯啤酒。他尤其在意那个坐在后面的灰发男巫，他从坐在那儿开始就一直盯着Snape和Malfoy。如果你敢试一试，他想着，然后摸了摸他牛仔裤里的魔杖。如果有人在他年轻的时候告诉他他会准备为了两个斯莱特林混账而战他会说他们是在狗叫。

Ros开始跟他说她的晚上，有两个未成年巫师和一个特别糟糕的增龄咒。她很会讲故事，有趣又迷人，她的讲述节奏无懈可击。如果她是个麻瓜，她可以去演电影，他想，在她说话的时候她的眼睛会发亮，那让她整张脸都容光焕发，她把头发往后拨了下，就跟他知道有人在看他的时候一样。他想到了Snape，他瘦削的脸，他细软的，平直又没有光泽的头发。噢天呐他是不是讨厌被观察。Severus今晚没有刮胡子，而那让他看起来都不像他了。他一定是忧心事太多了。Sirius想着如果用他的指甲顺着那些胡茬往下会是什么样的感觉，而这让他重重的吞咽了一下。


	4. Chapter 4

“你一个人过圣诞节。”她说。

“显而易见。”

“为什么显而易见？对我来说不是的。” 

他什么也没说。

“那让你感觉怎么样？”

“妙极了。”他面无表情。不知从什么时候开始他开始对她坦诚，而现在他似乎停不下来了。他想要撒谎，说他更喜欢这样，他想要告诉她管好她自己的事吧。他想要站起来，走出去。

“有些人会觉得圣诞节是个很孤独的时间。”

“是吗。”

“Severus,我们谈过这个了。当你在我面前树起心墙，那么我们什么也做不了。”

他摊开手：“你想让我说什么？我想他？这有意思吗？这对任何事都不会有帮助的。”

“你想他吗？”

他耸耸肩。承认这个是令人难以置信的。“这样更好。我们没什么相似的，而且我们极度厌恶对方。”他说话的语调就像鹦鹉学舌。

“你之前也是这么说的。或许今天你愿意谈谈你们是怎么分手的？这可能对你有好处。宣泄情绪。”

“我很怀疑。我们争执，然后分手。没了。这是必然的。”

“你们为了什么争执？”

他叹息了：“只是普通的事。他喝太多了。我不喜欢这样。”

“你为什么不喜欢这样？”

“这还不明显吗？他在慢性自杀。”

“你不喜欢看着他伤害他自己。”

“虽然我 _ **声名在外**_ ，但我也不喜欢看到有人被伤害。”

“我的错，我刚刚试着暗示你你尤其关心他的健康。”

“Well那你肯定错了。我不能再不在乎了。”

“很好。他怎么回答你的？”

“他告诉我管好我自己的事。就像他一直做的那样。以前一直做的那样。”他说。

~~~  
“我需要这个。就让我一个人待着吧Severus。我也不会跟你说你的生活该怎么过。”

“你能告诉我为什么。”他试着说，“你从不说为什么。”

Black轻蔑地笑了：“我为什么要跟你说？这世上有这么多人，我凭什么要跟你说？”

“你就没想过，我可能——”  
“什么？你可能什么？”

他叹了口气：“我可能能理解？”这不是他原本想说的，但也差不多了。

“你？你和我没什么相似的。你对我来说什么都不是，你知道吗？”

“Sirius.”他说，这就是他犯的第一个错。通常情况下他该回家，让他睡一觉。一会儿Black就不会想起他说了什么，Severus也不会。但取而代之的，他把手放在了Sirius的头上，那一刻他的思绪飘远了，离开了他自己。那是个意外，他没想这么做，但结果是一样的。一阵天旋地转，突然他开始挣扎着呼吸，每次呼吸都费力，每次呼吸都拼了命。这里又黑又灰，他只能看到很少的一部分地方，他是唯一一个活人，因为他的脚下全是骨骼。他摸索着向前，试着不被那些骨头绊倒，而他不知道哪儿——

滚出去！

他在意识里听到，然后感到突然被推了一下。他一把拉开了他的手，那就足够切断这次联系了。他大口喘着气，怎么？他想，他是怎么在那个地方活下来的？

“你为什么不告诉我？”他喘息着。

“你看够了不是吗？”Black朝他怒吼，把他的手拉向自己，他正怒火中烧。

Severus摇了摇头，后退一步，“我很抱歉。”

“你怎么敢。”

“我没想——”

“你是不是经常这么做？你这变态。就这么喜欢窥探别人的思想吗鼻涕精？”

Severus目光闪烁：“别担心，我不会再犯这种错误了。”

“你当然不会，因为我们结束了。”

~~~  
“现在你知道了。他当然是对的，我是个变态。我甚至不能控制这个。或许我没想这么做。我对他摄神取念了，他说的一点没错。所以他没有我会更好是当然的。”

当然了，这实际上并不是事情彻底结束的时候。如果事情真的就这样结束的话，那么情况还可能不一样呢。他给了她一个修改过的版本，这版本不包括他的本能反击。

“很好。”他后来这么回他，努力和他以前一样听起来咬牙切齿，冷漠而不带感情，“现在我意识到你有多糟糕了，谢谢你帮我意识到这一点。跟你上床的感觉很好，Black，但我想我现在也可以和你一刀两断了。如果你觉得我想待在那个你称为脑子的那个肮脏所在，那么你可能比我想象的更自欺欺人。” 

“滚出去。” Sirius朝他啐了一口，他的低沉的声音里强压着怒火。即使那才是重点。他离开了，没有回头。

说出真相是一回事但是他仍然是个斯莱特林，他也仍然能够保留一些关键。

“但你还是担心他。”她的声音打断了他的思维。

“我没这么说。”

“我的错。”

“你看。”他厌倦地说，“关于Black的事。”他咽了口口水，“我看到过的事，比大多数人都多，我看过和做过的事，上帝知道我不是在夸口，我做过的事会打倒很多人，很多强大的巫师都被打倒了。但是Black，他经历的事，好吧，我甚至不确定我能不能从那之中活下来。那是无法想象的。但是他做到了。”

“你佩服他。”

他顿了下：“我了解他。”他最后这么说。   
—  
  
Potter想要和韦斯莱家的女孩结婚，那当然很好，除了他现在必须得参加那个订婚仪式，想都不用想，一定会有很多该死的格兰芬多，而其中一个，是他在剩余人生里，如果可能的话，都想尽量避开的。他知道他们现在都是成年人了，有家了，可这几乎没什么好在意的。但他仍然感到不适应，他还是感觉他不属于这里，当他看到他们其中的任何一个时，他也还是摆脱不了那种恼怒的感觉，即使，这很关键，他现在和这里不止一个人的关系都已经可以称为接近朋友的关系了。

所以他去了，因为他必须去，订婚仪式在他们的公寓举行，他必须承认漂浮的蜡烛和挂毯让他们的公寓变得很漂亮。他一到阳台就往上看，那上面挂满了盆栽和彩灯，计划着当他不想看着Sirius Black变无聊时，这地方还会是个不错的逃生通道。他是第一个到这儿的，因为他并不擅长派对，也从不能弄清什么时候到才是主流。当然了，Black无论到哪儿都是在所有人到了之后才到的，Severus从来没听见过他道歉，哪怕只有一次。

Harry和Ginny给了他一瓶冷啤并让他坐到了沙发上，他们对他过度关心了。他给了他们一张Lily的老照片。这是他在他的东西里翻到的，只是用老旧的羊皮纸草草包装了下，因为他不知道给他们什么好，他觉得Potter可能会喜欢看到这个。拍这张照片的时候Lily可能就八岁，当微风吹拂起她的头发，她对着照相机露出了一个俏皮的笑。Potter和韦斯莱家的女孩都哭了，这跟他想的不一样。

他今天早上又去见了Lucius，他不得不告诉他Draco不会见他，也不得不看那张脸上的表情。我会给他做做思想工作的，他告诉他，知道Lucius知道他不会被他假装出来的自信骗到。

这些天所有人看起来都知道他失恋了，他已经习惯这个了，只是我行我素。

不一会儿Granger和Ronald Weasley 一起到了，他们交谈起来，或者只是她飞快地对他说着对于监狱改革的想法，他相信大多数都是她自己想到的。他仍然看报，而Granger的名字在那上面很常见。他对这话题特别感兴趣，他已经看过阿兹卡班毁去太多生命了（他的生命。Shh 这跑题了，他责备自己。）为了更专业地继续讨论这个问题，他在心里暗暗记下了这些。

“既然我们已经解散了摄魂怪，那么我们就有了一个机会，去建立一个不仅仅更有效率还要更人性化的系统。” 她停下来喘了口气，“我的上司觉得如果我能正确地完成这个，我会在五年内成为部门主管。”

“Granger。那男人显然是个白痴。”他说。

“好吧我想他可能有点——” 

“——如果你能完成这个，你很快就会成为魔法部部长的。”

她脸红了一下，然后对着他微微一笑：“政府的轮子转动的比我想要的要慢得多。”

“我相信你不会让那个阻碍你的。”他干巴巴地说。

当Black到的时候，就跟他预期的那样晚，是和她一起来的，事后想来他早该预料到的，然后他走向了火焰威士忌。当他和他说话的时候他已经比他预计的还要醉了。

“我厌倦你这幅样子了。”他在去洗手间的路上对他摆着手说。Black和往常一样，穿着牛仔裤和一件合身的t恤衫，露出他小麦色的，肌理分明的手臂，看上去很色气。他想要那手臂把他推到墙上。他克制住引诱和嘲讽他的冲动，直到他艰难地做到这些。你现在得觉得他已经成熟到不会做这些事了。

“哪副样子？” Sirius大笑起来。

“你知道的。”他对他说，“现在，别挡我的道，Sirius Black，我得过去。”

Black笑得更猖狂了：“你比大多数人想的还要蠢，是不是？”他嘲弄着他。  
“别告诉别人。”他低语着。  
  
Sirius注意到了Severus Snape出席了…至少这让他分心了。Severus喝醉了，还在走廊里和他调情，他还很尴尬地意识到他半勃了。他想要他。显然你不能就这样忘了这个。他原本以为这件事现在已经结束了。

今晚Rosmerta就在这儿，和他在一起，尽管他们现在的关系有点不自然。他的噩梦持续不断地让他尖叫着惊醒，他知道这吓到她了，事实上他拒绝谈论这些梦境，只是其中一个都不行。Severus也有噩梦，所以Sirius之前没觉得他是这么一个怪胎，虽然他以前也是这么表现的。他记得Severus以前抱住他的方式，他的手指会摩挲他的后颈，我接住你了，他会反复说，你现在安全了。他从没有让Sirius解释，这也不是他们会在白昼冷光中谈论的事情，事实上他们两个都只是假装这些从没发生过。在那之前如果他被问到这个问题，他一定会想Snape会用他素来的傲慢和笨拙来应付这个，他绝不会料到Sirius会开始期待，并且依赖上他提供的冷静而稳定的支撑。Ros也尝试过，天啊她真的尝试过，尽管他没有给她任何这么做的理由。

“宝贝，你还好吗？” Ros问他。

“当然。”他微笑着想，我会杀了你和这里的所有人，只为了一杯啤酒。在他完全由坏决定组成的一生里，选择清醒或许是最糟糕的那个。

不管怎么说，他很好地度过了这个晚上的大部分时间，即使他认为他不会，看到Harry这么开心让他心绪涌动，湿润了眼眶。他开始觉得或许这一切都是值得的，至少在一切结束之后他还能记住这些。后来他决定不，他更想喝醉。当然这就是他的错误所在。

在那晚上的某一刻，Rosmerta以她一贯的友好和固执的决心看到了所有人身上最好的那一面，她喝的太醉了，甚至开始和Snape交谈，那男人显然会为此气的像只蝾螈。

他朝他们的方向点点头，对Kingsley Shacklebolt说：“不太好。”他最不需要的事情就是那两个人开始互相攀比。

Kingsley笑他：“想要我帮你吗？”他问。

“求你了。” 

“嗨，亲爱的，你们两个在聊什么呢？”他就这么开始了，完全不在乎他的意图有多明显。

“和你没关系。”她告诉他。他瞪着Snape，如果你能听到我在想什么，快滚。Snape给了他一个毫无幽默感的，意思是吃屎去吧，的微笑，并还是待在原位。

“Kingsley刚刚在这儿跟我说他的意大利之旅呢，幸运的混蛋，你得听听这个德国佬。”他信口开河，Kingsley的欧洲之旅他连两句屁话都说不出，但这是他唯一能想到的了。

幸运的是这男人不需要任何提示就能开始谈论他那令人作呕的假期。

“噢是的，如果你还没去过的话你一定得去一次。”他开始了，Sirius开始算Severus只能坚持三分钟，最多了。

“我没去过。”Ros说，“我赌那里的食物一定好吃的要命。”

Kingsley 说：“确实。我们在佛罗伦萨吃了提拉米苏，那感觉就像，怎么说呢，就像你生命中最美好的那次性爱。”

两件事发生了。

Sirius看着Snape。Snape看着Sirius。Sirius很快意识到他做了什么，但是太晚了。他们两个都红了脸然后转移视线，而这让事情变得更糟了。Ros什么都看到了。Shacklebolt，显然的，还在说，而Ros安静了下来。他完全不知道Severus这时候在干什么，因为他就像是在日食的时候避免看太阳一样避免看Severus。

“对不起。”几分钟之后，而那感觉上就是几个小时之后，她说，然后离开了他们。

Sirius跟上了她，告诉他自己那没有像感觉起来那样明显，而且无论怎么说，他得安慰她。他会做一些充满气势还傻气的事情，他擅长这些。他当然也会说一些鬼话来骗她。他也擅长这个。讽刺的是，他并没有忘记如果他只是让他们两个独自尴尬的话事情可能还不会这么糟糕。

Severus看着他离开，试着别笑得太明显。

“我觉得你把他们吓跑了，Professor Snape。”

“我觉得你可能才是那个合适的部长。”他说，然后允许自己露出一个小小的满足的笑容。

早前Ginny把他介绍给了她办公室的一个同事，事后看来这可能是某种安排，因为他一整晚都跟着他，而Severus知道他其实并不是那么好的一个同伴。

他给了那男人一根香烟，然后为他点上。他们站在一起抽烟，把烟灰弹出阳台，他觉得这比和魔法部部长谈话要好。

“你没有其他同辈的人一起说话吗？”他最后还是问了。

“我想没有。”

“那随你吧。”

哒哒。【注1】

“我没教过你吧？”

“没有。我出国了。”

“很好。”如果事情在朝着他想的那方面发展，至少他希望自己不是别人的教师情节。他从来没被这么想过。(除了和Black的那一次，那次，好吧，不管怎么说那对他来说感觉也很好。那次一直做到了那晚结束，太成功了。而且看着Black因为羞耻而扭动身体也是他最想做的两件事之一。)

“如果你不介意我在说什么的话，professor Snape，我会让你蹂躏我。原谅我这么直白。”

“完全不会。如果你不介意我在说什么的话，我会的。”如果那孩子是在试着打他一个猝不及防，那么他会更用力地反击回去。

“有什么告诉我我不会后悔今晚来这里。”

“噢你今晚肯定会高潮的。”【注2】他说，因为他喝醉了，而这句话就这样冒了出来。如果他清醒的时候也这么会就好了。  
  
—  
  
Severus离开了他狭小的办公室然后上电梯去大厅。他已经告诉她派对上那个孩子的事情，他以为她会不赞成，可她看起来只是在鼓励他。为什么他生命中的每个人都这么希望看到他有人同居？

虽然他没有告诉她那之后的一切都指挥让他感到一种痛苦的孤独，也没有告诉他为什么一开始就和他一起回家，因为他让他想起年轻时候的Sirius Black。

这就是Severus在电梯到底时出门差点撞到Black时在想的东西。事情就这么发生了，他忘记表现的让人害怕。

“噢！你好啊！”他喊道。

“你也好。”Black露出一个傻笑。

“你怎么，这里是……”

“我在这儿做什么？这是我让我的脑子被别人读的地方。你知道这事儿吗？”

“不，我不知道。这儿是我——这是我的治疗师。”他充满独占欲地说。

“我不知道你在看治疗师？”

“Black,我当然在看。”

“是的，那么我们有——”

“同一个心理医生。看起来像是这样。”

“所以她知道……”

“比我们意识到的要更了解我们，是的。”

“为什么你不知道这事儿，超级间谍？”

“我不知道。”他缓慢地说，他自己也在想这事儿。

“那为什么我们以前没遇到过？”

“我平常不在这时候来。或许你该知道这时候是学生考试的时候，我最近的时间表变得很难调整。”

“等等，我们能不能在我们走路的时候也继续这个话题？我突然没心情赴约了，在外面的时候你也能像在里面的时候那样侮辱我。”

“我能。”他回道，“这方面我还是很方便调整的。” Black对他笑了笑，他想知道他们的谈话是什么时候从尖锐的互讽变成无害的玩笑的。

在外面的街道上，他们被太阳落山时下班飞奔到酒吧的麻瓜们包围了。Severus裹紧了他的围巾，今天很冷，而温度还在持续下降。

“谢谢你那晚上毁了我的夜晚。”在他们走路的时候Black说。

“我？”他说，“你完全是自食其果。”

“你就不能离她远点吗？”他搓了搓手，用力地拍拍。典型的Black行为，总是穿太少。

“你有意识到是她来找我的吗？”

“别跟我说这些屁话。我确定是你干的。就好像你不想靠近她一样。”

他确实想，但是操他的Black怎么知道。

“你听起来像个妄想症患者，Black。”

“你忘了我知道你什么样吗，鼻涕精。”

Snape在他有时间思考之前就揪住了Sirius的薄夹克。人潮涌动，没有人多看他们一眼。他懊恼地叹气，然后扯下了他的围巾。

“给。”他说着把围巾扔到了Sirius的脖子上，然后调整长度帮他系好，“你这煞笔孤儿。”

“至少我不是个变态。”

“但你的存在完全就是对空间的浪费。”

“你还留着我的照片吗？”Sirius没头没脑地问，他突然意识到他的手还在Black胸膛上。

“我不知道。”他撒谎了，“我可能已经把他们扔掉了。”

我有那么讨厌Black吗?他想着。

“我该走了。”他说。

“你是该走了。”他能感到Black的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，“别走。”他说，但那说出来的时候实际上仅仅是耳语般的声响。

“我知道个地方。” Black说，“没人会看见我们。”

“这不是个好主意。我该回家的。”

“我知道。”

Sirius告诉他他带他们去的麻瓜旅馆是任何与巫师世界有联系的人都不会去的地方。他不可能这么确定，虽然他看到这间旅馆沉闷单调的米黄色装饰之后也很想同意这一点。

“你准备我们该怎么付这个钱？”他在大厅里悄悄问Black那答案很显然有种令人困惑的吸引力，但是他不想造成麻烦。

“噢，别担心，我总是会带一些麻瓜的钱币在身上。你永远不会知道它什么时候会有用。”

Severus讽刺地笑了笑：“你当然会了。”

他们找到他们的房间时，Sirius正和那荒谬的房卡争吵，还拉着Severus跟在他后面。

“所以你带我来这儿干什么。”Severus在他们进房间的时候故作天真地问，只是为了缓和下气氛。

“Snape你从七十年代那会儿开始就没成功地摆出过一张无辜脸。”Sirius说着吻他。他的吻又激烈又温柔，而且他尝起来就和以前一样，“操，我在派对上就想这么做了。”

是吗？Severus怎么会不知道这个？

“你知道这会造成麻烦的。”Sirius在他们踢掉鞋子脱衣服的时候说。没必要再说什么话了，他们都知道在彼此面前不需要羞耻。

“什么？”Severus心烦意乱地问。

“我有多想要你。”

“你不想要我，你只是想要你的蛋糕，然后吃了它。”他转动着眼珠说。

“管他的。”Sirius说，他把他拉到床上然后扑在他身上。

“有多想要？” Severus用气声说，他能感到Sirius的正在他们之间逐渐变硬。

“什么？”

他推开了Sirius，他突然想要他回答，“你有多想要我？”他把接下来的话念得像在恐吓一年级新生，“说服我。”

“你干——”Sirius想要再亲他。Severus推开了他，“噢，操你的。”

Sirius打量着他，Severus在想他是不是快离开了。他活该。但他只是困惑地看着他：“好吧。操，我想要你。我想要你压着我，用那根大阴茎填满我，直到我尖叫出声，直到我不能走路。求你了Professor。我要它。”

Severus不是真的期待这个，他重重地咽了口口水。

Sirius跨坐在他大腿上：“求你了。”他又说了一遍“这就是我想要的一切。”  
“那么，求我。” Severus卷起嘴唇说。

“我觉得我求过了。”

“你还能做得更好。”

Sirius眼里闪过一道凶狠的光，那光芒Severus见过上千次了，他奇异地松了口气，为着他眼里还能出现那道光，这让他掌心出汗，心跳加速。

“你想要我跪下来，是不是？鼻涕精？”他说，“你想要我跪下来爬到你面前，然后贬低我自己是吗？这是不是就是你一直想要的？你这该死的变态？这是不是就是我所有的利用价值？啊？被你操？说吧。说我只是被你操的一个穴。说。”

Severus把他翻过来，用手臂按住了他：“是的，你生来就是被我操的。你是只属于我的婊子。”

“是的。”

“操我，就像我是你的婊子。” Sirius说，Severus张开嘴湿漉漉地吻他，他硬到发疼，有点尴尬，但很快Sirius也这样了，他能感到他在他身下就像一根炽热的铁棒。  
  
“你不该吻一个婊子。”

“天呐Sirius我不在乎。”

Sirius呻吟着，然后他们摩擦着彼此，Severus不介意用手臂承接他的重量，他知道Sirius喜欢感受他在他身上的重量，他们说了这么多话，但只是懒洋洋地互相挤压，就像他们以前做的那样，他们不是真的在接吻，但是他们的嘴巴和舌头纠缠到了一起，湿漉漉地喘息着。他们都不说话了，但没有一个是安静的。他们之间湿淋淋的，他们在让彼此变得更湿，让他们的性器蹭在一起滑动，Sirius的大手在他的屁股上挤压揉捏。Sirius喜欢他的屁股，至少他是这么说的，他跟他说过很多次了。

“我们还是会做吗？”他问Sirius。他不能停下，他想着他在家的女朋友，他想象着她知道他在对他做什么。

“基督啊，现在就做，在我射在你身上之前。”

他骤然离开，冲到床头柜那边拿起他的魔杖，他嘟囔着魔咒把润滑剂射到手心然后涂在自己身上，Sirius翻过身，用手和膝盖支撑着自己，虽然他更喜欢另一种方式。但是没关系。如果Sirius想要的是像一个普通婊子一样被肏，那么他会满足他的。

当他进入他的时候，一开始只是用阴茎的头部挤开了穴口的肌肉，Sirius就泄露了一声低低的啜泣，上帝，他说。

Black在Severus肏到里面的时候抓住了床头，Black发出的声音是那么毫无廉耻，Severus不能坚持很久，每当Severus撞到他里面的时候，他都会发出那些想要更多的泣音。他调整角度好让他每次都撞到，那个地方，那个让Sirius哭出声的地方，他堵住Sirius的铃口，只是为了让他别那么快就射了。他可能永远都不会是世界上最受欢迎的男人，但只要他专心去做一件事，那么他总是能够做好这件事。而现在，天啊，他专注在Sirius身上。他一下又一下地撞着那一点，足够用力，足够稳定，足够坚硬好让他感觉到：他想看他崩溃，想让他下周每次坐下来的时候都能想到他。

“天呐太多了。” Black啜泣着，“别停别停操别停……”

所以他没停，他继续这样，把那几个月的沮丧，那几个月的自我否定都扔出脑子，让自己在他又湿又热的身体里放松。天啊他怀念这个，这世界上没有和操Sirius Black一样好的事情了。

“Sev——操。”他听见，“——我要到了——哦我操——”然后Severus感到他紧紧地收缩着包裹着他，Sirius哭叫出声，在他操他的时候扭动着，而他继续操他，延长高潮的那一刻，直到榨出最后一丝欢愉。

然后他放纵自己，只是想要达到他自己的高潮，而Sirius只能虚弱地抓着床头好支撑住他自己，他意识到他刚刚直接操射了Sirius。他感到自己的阴囊在向上挤，他又操了进去然后松了精关，射在他的最深处。他低头，自喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟，在极乐中射满了Black。

之后他们没有相拥，这是他们以前会做的事情，但显然不是现在能做的。这是Black的女朋友才能做的，他想着，而Severus只是拥有他的高潮。Black之后只是看着他，眼帘半阖，那他妈是什么？他问。他得承认他不了解自己。

“你高潮了不是吗？”他防御似地回道。

“我一整年来都低估你了。天呐你太擅长这个看，这简直让人烦恼。”而Severus真的很努力地试着别咧嘴笑出来。

“你之后和那个派对上的家伙睡了吗？”Sirius问他，在和他一起躺在床上的现在。Severus能说他在努力让自己看起来云淡风轻，但他没能做到。

Severus从他的烟盒里抽出一支香烟，用另一只手整理了下羽绒被。

“我没想到你看见了。”

“我嫉妒。”

“你没理由嫉妒。”

“他是不是有点太年轻了。”

“可能吧。”

“他看起来有点眼熟。”

“不，Black，他没有。”

“他从哪儿来？”

“我怎么会知道？”他叹息着，“他住在国外。他的父母在战争期间把他送走了。我不知道送哪儿去了。”

“哦。那可能只是看起来像其他的年轻荡妇。” Severus认为在这个特殊的时刻，从他嘴里说出这句话有点太过分了，但即使是他自己也该知道，在几分钟前他的性器还在他体内的时候，他不该说这句话。

“然后怎么样了？” Sirius问。

“挺好的。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”他没告诉他的是那之后他感受到的强烈的自我厌恶，那种感觉几乎让他想要弯下腰，把自己送回地窖的保护膜里，当然他从来都不是那种喜欢随便又毫无意义的性行为的人。

“他比我好看吗？”

“得了吧Black。我们能停下玩20问吗？你觉得呢？”

“我觉得我刚刚让你把我操的离死就只剩一寸了，我需要你回答这个问题。”

他的手很痒，他想触碰他，想温柔而深情地抚摸他，而他抑制住了这种冲动：“你知道他没你好看。”  
  
“你这失败者。”Black说。

“你呢？”他问，就像一次挑战，“我想你有很多充满爱的，积极向上的异性性行为或者其他这种无聊的事情。”他皱了皱鼻子，然后给Sirius递烟。尽管在他生命中的某个时刻他肯定会因为这个而死。

“噢。” Sirius微笑，“是的。不，我们肯定不无聊。那很好。那真的……” 他渐渐没了声音。

“切，那不好。” Severus努力试着别笑得像得胜了一样。

“不是的，它不坏，它只是，好吧，它不……”他在他们之间比划着。你的意思一定是Severus想。

“她很漂亮Black。”他说。

“她当然很漂亮了。”

“我认为性高潮的强度并不是判断两个人是否合适的特别可靠的指标。”但他不想说这个，他想说正常像你这样的人就该被肏。多浪费啊。

“我想你是对的。” Black急促地说，然后看了眼钟。

“Black,回到你女朋友身边。”

“未婚妻。”

“抱歉？”

“不是女朋友，未婚妻。”

他咽了口口水：“噢。”

“是的。” Sirius爬了起来，把他自己塞进牛仔裤然后从地板上捡起他的衬衫。 他往床头柜上放了一些麻瓜纸币。(英镑让他的大脑想起了一些东西，啊，这就是他避开麻瓜的原因了，这些让他想起他操蛋的童年。) “我想我迟到了或者其他的什么，所以你会……？”

“嗯？是的，当然。”他挥手让他走。就像以前一样，下命令吧Sirius王子。我的殿下，在Sirius这么做的时候他总是这么开玩笑。现在他只觉得自己廉价。

“Black?”在他走到门口的时候他喊他。他整个身体都在对他说的话表现出厌恶，“你知道这是最后一次了。”

Sirius对他眨了眨眼： “噢。”他说，就好像他才意识到这点一样，他小小的傻笑了一下，然后停下了，“噢。”

他们最后一次像恋人一样看着彼此，他们从不是朋友，所以至少他们不用为此缅怀。

“嘿。”Black说，“你觉得我们能做到吗？”

“不能。”他说，“太多过往了。”

Black离开了，在他身后Severus猛地把一个床垫扔到了门口，他想要尖叫，但实际上他只是深呼吸了一下然后抽完了手中的烟。他茫然地看着墙壁，没有离开，直到他又抽完了两支，一支又一支。只是当他离开的时候他才意识到那混蛋拿走了他的围巾。

Ros问他去哪儿了，而Severus的精液还在从他的屁股里漏出来，那让他感到内疚，他当然会。他不是个怪物。他告诉她他心理治疗后遇到了Remus。所以他的故事只有一部分是谎言。(真是好大一部分啊Black你不这么觉得吗？所以现在他的声音在他脑子里了。)他一会儿得让Remy替他圆谎而他已经知道他脸上的表情看起来会是什么样了。基督啊他身上有哪里不对吗？明天他可能甚至走路都困难，他已经有点——他得怎么解释这个？典型的Snape行为，他会操他直到把他的黑水都操出来，但他以后甚至都不能触碰他了。然后他又说了些两个人多合适的虚词，听起来就像是那些该死的维多利亚时期小说里的少女姑母。他甚至不会在乎他的订婚，只是用他那种无聊的方式挑挑眉。Sirius想在他身上激起别的什么东西，而不是那种可笑的不感兴趣，但当然没有起作用。如果他足够诚实，他会说他想要他为此发疯。

“这是谁的围巾？” Ros在卧室门口问。

操。

“我的，宝贝。”

她用一种奇怪的表情看着他：“要我把它洗了吗？”

“不！啊，不，这没必要。”他伸手接过那条围巾，在她走了之后把围巾盖到脸上吸了口气，这闻起来像他。不是一个怪物，他想，一切都很好，我不是一个怪物。

最接近于谈论那些他们假装不会影响他们的事情的一次是在Sirius正在用他的旧放映机看他喜欢的麻瓜电影的时候，他把放映机放在楼上一个房间里，房间里有鼓鼓的沙发和靠垫。他有过一个想法，Severus可能会喜欢这个，他的确喜欢这个，他痴迷于这些机械，试着用他的计算能力弄清楚这个，用那种Sirius多年前就习惯的在魔药课上弄清那些魔药的方式，就好像这是一个需要解决的问题，而不是像他们其他人一样只把这看作是一套午饭前要完成的命令。Sirius以前就喜欢看着他做这些事。即使一直到他死前才会承认这个。然而，真正的电影本身对他并没有那么大的吸引力，他常常在电影结束前就感到无聊或暴躁。他们是在看电影，看的什么来着？一些Sirius以为Snape会喜欢的黑色犯罪电影。

“麻瓜们喜欢让他们的死亡沉浸在琴声中。”Severus说，“但在现实生活中，死亡很少是这么美丽的。”

“你杀过人吗？” Sirius问，然后他记起了，“你知道，除了……”一切事在他在帷幔之后度过的假期中都显得有点朦胧，就像是读了一半的故事。他认为他从来就不想知道太多，尽管人们总是认为他想知道一切。(这并不完全是真的，事实上他有一次问过Severus他是怎么在最后活下来的，了不起的厄运，他回答，Sirius原以为，公平地说，如果他把他经历过的任何一件事告诉任何一个人，他都会被揍的。)

Snape疑惑地看着他：“你觉得呢？”他问。

“你有想过这件事吗？”

“每天。”他说，“我每天都在想这件事。”

“我们谁也没做过不必做的事。”

“是吗？让我来问问你这件事吧Black?你有杀过那些罪不至此的人吗？”

“这很难说。”

“那么这就是个没有。很难从那种事里恢复过来。那会改变你。”

“这就是你没有接受梅林勋章的原因吗？”

“我不是个好人，从来不是。虽然你一直都知道这点。”

“我不再这么认为了。”他喃喃着。

“但你还是这么认为的。”  
  
Sirius咽了口口水，他的心跳变快了：“我喜欢这个。”

Severus只是探寻似的看着他。

“当他们死去。有时候我喜欢这个。”他想知道他是不是说太多了，“所以你有你糟心的事情。我也有我的。”

Severus一直用那种闪着火焰的眼睛看着他，然后他冲上前吻他，Sirius绝望地回吻他，激烈的亲吻，他们在沙发上做爱，而人们的死亡是背景。Sirius为了他做的每件可怕的事而爱他，而不是他不在乎这些事。他的黑暗君主，他的暗黑王子。

Sirius不知道年轻时的自己会怎么看待这一切，他对那个人近乎痴迷，痴迷于他的恶毒，他的痛苦，他那可疑的过去，可能只是因为在残忍和痛苦这方面他们是如此相似。那时的他一定是一个令人难以忍受的人，睁大了眼睛，无忧无虑，当然也比较天真。他从不在乎任何人，从不真正在乎，没有人比他自己更重要。多么悲惨啊，当他终于认识到这一点的时候，他已经失去了一切。  
  
—  
  
“你不觉得你是时候向前看了吗？”

“为了什么？”

“你肯定不享受花这么多时间一个人待着吧？”

噢，为了爱——

“事实上我享受。”

“这对你不好。”

Severus揉了揉自己的太阳穴，好打起精神。是那对幸福而彼此忠贞的情侣让他们变得如此乏味吗。有点订婚的迹象你就要像交出你的蛋蛋一样交出你一半的脑子吗？

他才刚刚和Draco和他的女孩在Draco的别墅里吃完午餐。食物很好，客人也很多，但如果这对完美的夫妇和他们雅致朴素但显然昂贵的公寓的景象没有让他感到不安的话，Draco自负的唠叨也一定会让他感到不安。自从上个星期他轻率地和Black上床以来，他的心情一直很糟，这对他实在没有帮助。

“你要知道，你能约会的，你真的没那么令人厌恶。”

“Draco!你简直太没礼貌了。Severus显然帅到完美。”

地球上发生了什么？

“是的，谢谢你，但我遇到的每个人……”

“哦亲爱的，我们昨晚上见得那个人对Severus来说难道不是完美的吗？”

“我觉得——”

“他是不是在银行工作来着？”

“不，不是他，是另一个，那个更高的，名下有很多旅馆的那个。”

“我真切地——”

“当然了！他的名字是什么来着——”

“听着你们这些自以为是的小鬼！” 他终于大吼出声，这一切自鸣得意的，忙忙碌碌的身体开始使他感到紧张和头痛，“我选择谁或不选择谁进行私人调情不是，你可能会震惊地发现，你们就像是在进行一次比谁更喜欢昨天的预言家日报的辩论还是考试一样！你知道那意味着什么吗！”

他们没回答所以他继续说：“这意味着下次有人看起来适合去“和我配对”，我相信这话是这么说的，我会非常愉悦地用我最大的坩埚酿造迷情剂，然后把它塞到他们的屁股里以至于每次他们打嗝他们都会陷入一种更深更持久的爱恋，但可悲的是你们真诚希望的爱恋并不会得到任何回应。”

“好吧，别再继续这个了。”Draco喃喃地说。 

“别再试探我Draco你和所有人都该知道我有能力去做这个。现在我们中的一些人确实有事情要做，尽管我想你以前不会听到这种话。”

他看到了这对年轻夫妇的表情，他知道这次最新的怒骂也不能改变朋友和熟人们觉得Severus Snape不太好的想法。

他自顾自的穿上了外套：“还有，Draco去见见你那该死的父亲。他可能是个超级大傻子但是他是你唯一拥有的，他非常关心你。我们中的一些人从来就没有过这种特殊待遇。”

“好吧。”

“发誓。”

“好吧我会的。”

“我需要你说出来。我真的已经受够了看着他闷闷不乐了。”

“我发誓我会去见我的父亲。”

Astoria送他出去的时候脸上挂着俏皮的微笑，Severus觉得她对他很满意。她喜欢你。Draco告诉过他，就在他们刚开始约会之后，我不知道为什么。

“谢谢这顿午餐。”他告诉她，“你就跟以前一样有礼貌。Draco一定得知道你对他来说好的超乎预期。” 

“噢他知道的。”她赞成地说，“很快还会再来？”

“当然。”

  
他向他的心理治疗师询问关于Severus的事情，她指出事实上他们什么时候都能交谈，然后弄清楚这些，她说这就是她一直在谈的事情，在一段浪漫的关系中，诚实和坦诚的交流是很重要的，这不是很好吗Sirius? 如果你和Severus能够自由谈论你的过去、你的欲望和恐惧？你觉得我们可以在你目前的关系中朝这个方向努力吗? 

他明白她的意思，但还是生气了。处于怨恨，他告诉她那天下午他和Severus睡了。这真的完全都是你的错，他告诉她。你怎么想，我该开诚布公地告诉我的未婚妻这件事吗？因为我得告诉你，我不认为事情会发展得很好的。他想知道如果你的心理治疗师不喜欢你会不会有关系。

不管怎么说他还是一直去见她，这是他们分享的最后一件事，至少他享受用他的一些唐突的烦恼来烦她。你知道我不能回答那些，她只能重复说这句话。

但是生活还在继续，最后他们得开始计划婚礼，在克服了最开始的一些紧张之后他和Rosmerta处的很好。如果一开始她还在犹豫要不要和他结婚，现在他也已经说服了她，这是个好主意，他们俩相处得很好，他们都不是那些会真的结婚的人，但你不得不承认，他们在一起看起来很和谐。在他看来，这是一个完美的结合。当然，他也想到，要是他娶了一个酒吧女侍，他亲爱的父母得有多震惊厌恶，但这只是一点小小的额外奖励。

我不介意你想和别人睡，她告诉他，至少你得告诉我，我希望你也能给我一样的自由。

没问题，他说，然后恭喜他自己找到了一个完美女人。

那个别人不能是Severus Snape，她补充道。

什么？我不会——好吧，他让步了，并且想知道她知道了多少。不管怎么说那是个错误，他现在已经知道了，他绝不会再和他做爱了。在他周围的时候他总会想太多。他看不见他的时候过得好多了。

晚上的时候他还是会梦到他回到了那里，没有死，但也没有真的活着，四处游荡着，疯疯癫癫的。他也会梦到他们都在那里，他们和他说话，在现实中他们没这么做过，你以为我们真的会放你走吗？他们问。有时候他反抗，然后尖叫着惊醒，但其他时间他只是向他们走去，就好像他是他们的恋人，他们围绕着他就好像是在亲吻他，最后一次。那些晚上他完全不会醒，早上的时候他会不记得他在哪儿。  


_**我知道如果你展开了这个，我就会获得你的关注。我自以为，也许你现在终于感到一些恐惧和伤害，那是你曾经施加给无数其他人的。你不会继续忽视我了。你在你的口袋里发现一枚麻瓜硬币，那是个门钥匙。如果你想要他活，就使用它。如果你不是一个人来的话，他就会死。如果你想，你可以试试。但是你得知道，如果你真的这么做，他会死。值得冒这个风险吗Severus?** _

Severus颤抖着手把这封信放到他第三年的笔记上。在那旁边是一条老旧的黑白围巾，他的围巾。那个下午Sirius从他身上拿走的。那是他最后一次见他。那上面有一条深红色的印记，还是湿的，没有完全干透。他这辈子已经见过太多的血，他不会认错的。

他站了起来，穿上长袍，把魔杖塞进长袍里。他走向他的书桌，拿起了那枚硬币。他的手不再颤抖。他知道他必须得做什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】原文是“tab tab”，猜测是弹烟灰的声音。
> 
> 【注2】原文“Something tells me I’m not going to regret coming tonight.”
> 
> “Oh you will definitely be coming tonight.” 
> 
> 这篇里的教授也太会了。


End file.
